


More Than Just M's Spy

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Infidelity, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Infidelity, Love Confessions, Married Life, Mystery, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: Bond is recovering from an minor injury and M sends him on a mission that is not on the books.  Bond is just to observe, but things do not go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts).



**Chapter 1**

Bond straightened his tie with his one good hand, as he waited for the door to open. Tanner stood on the other side looking frazzled as usual but by the curt way M said "Come," Bond knew why.

Bond had become accustomed to M's tone of voice over the years and this one practically screamed impatience.

"Sit."

Bond obeyed her curt instructions and sat in front of her desk. "My how you look lovely today Ma'am."

M paused from the file she was reading to look at Bond suspiciously.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you in."

"The question has crossed my mind, yes." Bond lifted his left hand in a partial cast, in response. He had been listed as off regular duty until it was fully healed in a month or so according to medical.

"I have a simple surveillance mission to the Greek Island of Corfu. I need this under the radar Bond. I will personally be monitoring this mission. Here is a mobile with my private number. You will not need anything special for equipment that you don't already have. Listening devices, camera and other surveillance items that you usually have in your bag."

"Who am I watching?" Bond looked at the file in front of M but she closed it but kept it on her desk. He glanced at the new mobile M gave him and memorized the number within. "A new number M?" Bond smirked raising a brow. He had seen M's real land line in her file years ago but this number was just a burner.

M's lips pressed into a unamused line that she quickly recovered, shook off and replaced it with a much more neutral expression.

"Back to the business at hand. You will be watching a suspected honey pot situation between an important British man and a possible agent from another country. I need you to take pictures and get as close as possible to hear what is going on between them. You leave immediately. I need you set up in the Kontokali Bay Resort before your mark arrives." M pulled a package out of her case and handed it to Bond.

"Your reservation, credit card and photos of the man are within. His name is...Richard Mawdsley and he may be a target for information gathering. If he leaves that hotel...you have permission to follow...discreetly."

"What does he do?"

"He's retired actually. However, he has access to sensitive information through his connections that unfortunately may lead him down a dangerous path."

"Do you want him dead?"

"No!" M said quickly with a level of severity that surprised Bond. This is observation only. I...we believe he is meeting someone and that is who we need followed, photographed and possibly diverted. We suspect that he will be travelling with, or meeting a woman on Corfu. I want you to follow them everywhere. If you can get some of their conversations recorded even better."

"So the woman meeting him or travelling with him the suspected honey pot or the spy?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't have to send you on this mission. This was sudden; I discovered it only this morning before Tanner called you in. I believe there are others watching but she may also be inadvertently connected to other countries agency. You must keep to the shadows on this. Do not interfere with him or the woman he is there to meet. I am more interested in who is watching him if anyone."

"So the partner is to be suspected and watched but you also believe there is an agent provocateur in play also?" Bond was becoming uncomfortable with this, as memories of Vesper began to spring to mind.

"Yes. I need you to contact me and if you have questions call regardless of time. I do not want him hurt...only closely watched do you understand?"

"Yes M." Bond frowned wondering what the man knows to have M so concerned. "You know M; you could take a break and join me on this mission. It seems tame enough that you would be safe without any guard but me."

M looked up at Bond somewhat shocked, her mouth hanging open, as she glanced over at Tanner. "Bond? You can't be serious!"

Tanner merely covered his mouth to hide a smile and cover it with a sudden cough, as he turned away and stepped back from this encounter.

Bond looked her straight in the eyes, blue to deeper blue. "I'm deadly serious M. I cannot imagine a more charming companion. In fact, I've fantasized about being your bodyguard for a long time." Bond said giving her a much more penetrating once over as she faced him from behind her desk, the only barrier between them.

M scoffed as she waved her hands to dismiss him. "Go...now...I don't need you aiming your flirtations on me...they won't work anyway."

"Oh and why is that M...besides the fact you're married?"

"I don't believe you're sincere…." M paused, deciding to work Bond over for his insolent presumption. "So why get my hopes up, just to have them dashed when you leave me after a night of passion." M fluttered her eyes and then rolled them in derision as she smiled surprisingly sweetly at Bond. Leading him on and ridiculing him at the same moment.

Damn it! Why did she have to be so bloody contradictory all the time. It dove him mad...in more ways than one.

"M...I would never!" Bond pulled back as though offended at the mere suggestion and in retaliation to her dismissive actions. "Not to you...I could never do that to a lady." Bond ended with a smile that belayed a pleading, yet hopeful look.

"Go Bond...stop this and get to work. Those drugs for your wrist must be affecting your judgement."

"Nothing at all to do with the painkillers M, besides all work and no play M? Come on even Tanner knows you're far too tense and need a break from all this."

"007 when I want your advice on future travel plans, I will ask for them." M said testily, no longer wishing to be goaded and teased by her most aggravating agent.

Bond sighed and nodded as he took his things and left her office. Tanner cleared his throat and stared at Bond's retreating form while closing the door.

"Don't Mr. Tanner. I do not need any comment on his behaviour. I understand that is was all inspired by his injury and the medication he is on."

"But M…"

M turned to her chief of staff. "No Tanner...this is not up for your interpretation or discussion. I stand by my opinion that 007's behaviour is merely a side effect, a temporary drug induced insanity and nothing more." M shook her head whispering under her breath. "He would have to be insane too..."

Tanner sighed, much as Bond had before he departed, as he handed M another file. It was bad enough she was using Bond on this, off the books, he didn't need to point out her favouritism for the agent, as a possible deeper meaning for the flirtation between them.

Maybe only Tanner could see it? There were subtle and not so subtle flirtations that M aimed at Bond. Bond was far more obvious and Tanner really didn't think it was in jest, nor drug induced at all. Bond was far from insane but for all that he obviously felt for M, he would never convince the stubborn woman of it.

* * *

Bond arrived Friday late afternoon after quickly grabbing a few things and departing a few hours after meeting with M. Beautiful Corfu; an island, soaked in the sun of thousands of years of history. He didn't quite know what to make of this? M didn't usually give out off the books missions but at least it's warmer here in October than London.

Bond's hand being what is was had him playing at being a tourist and made him take the shuttle from the airport to the Kontokali Bay Resort. Bond was thankful this mark enjoyed the luxury of a five star hotel.

He checked in and flirted with the woman behind the desk to discover that his mark was not due in until the next day. Bond declined to meet her in the bar for drinks later in the evening to see where that took them. There was something about this mission that made him not go down that route, and not just in case she become demanding of too much of his time and energy.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm waiting on a friend."

"The man you asked about? But he doesn't come until tomorrow...unless you're...Oh...Oh...I'm sorry sir. My mistake."

Bond just smiled at her and took his key card. "He's a possible business connection. He doesn't even know who I am and I would prefer it to stay that way my dear.

"Yes of course dear. Sorry for my presumption...it is against the rules for us to do what I did so if you keep my secret I will keep yours. Bond smiled at her then made his way to his room wondering how long it would take the rest of the staff to jump to the conclusion that he's not straight.

Once in the room Bond looked at flights in and out of Corfu from London. There is one at noon so staking out the lobby after 13:00 he will wait until the mark arrives and see who else is watching. At least his injured arm is an excuse about why he isn't always in the pool.

Bond pulled out his laptop and video called M. She was still in her office, at her desk looking busy but he felt like he needed to give her an update on what little was going on so far.

That and he was bored and didn't feel like finding company to entertain him...not when this mission was so personal for M for some reason.

There was a mystery here, that M wasn't letting go of and for once he was thankful for the video feature so he could watch her eyes. So much could be hidden and expressed in those divine blue orbs. It was practically a mission in itself getting to the bottom of this beguiling and intriguing woman. Besides, it was a weekend so he could catch her at home and he always fantasized about catching her at home, relaxing in the evening in nothing much more than a dressing gown.

" _Bond...what's going on? Have you made contact already?"_

"No tomorrow afternoon. If he is on the noon flight arriving from London. He wouldn't be flying private would he?"

" _No. Why are you calling me now?"_

"I enjoy talking to you M...do I need a better reason? Now that I'm doing secret somewhat personal missions for you I expect you may say yes to what I suggest more often. I've been meaning to ask you...why is this one off the books M? What is this man to you?"

" _Watch your cheek 007."_

M needed to have Bond on this case and keep the questions about this mission at a minimum. She was not exactly sure what possessed the man to continually flirt with her but by his reaction to the mission...she felt sorry for him. To distract him she appeased him in his flirtations and spoke of everything from her favourite colour and flower to the weather.

To Bond, this mission reeked of similarities to what happened in Casino Royale. Vesper starring as a beautiful distraction to get access to the money from Bond.

M asked him if he ever thought about Vesper and he admitted that she did still take up some residency in his head, in moments of self doubt and reflection. M told him at the aftermath of that mission, that she truly believed that Vesper did love and save Bond in the end. Vesper knew her life was forfeit the moment she took the deal to save them from Mr. White and Quantum.

Bond guided their small talk over the video feed about things you're never to discuss over dinner; politics, religion, not to mention gossip about the lower levels of MI6 and MI5.

"M...I've been dying to ask about this mission but I think you're trying to appease me by distracting me with this enjoyable small talk; just so I won't ask you more about this odd mission."

" _You should stop flirting with me Bond. After all I am a married woman."_

Bond smirked. "As you may or may not know, that is my favourite kind."

M was shocked. " _You don't need to continue your ill advised flirtations Bond. I'm speaking with a colleague not out on a romantic excursion."_

"It could be though M...couldn't it? It would not be outside reason for us to go for a lunch date...as colleagues.

" _The people around us would no doubt be wondering how I managed a toy boy at my age."_  M scoffed disparagingly.

"Is there a particular reason for your disagreeing with me? Surely as an intelligent woman, you must realize how attractive you are? You are not the kind of woman; in my eye that shies away from the truth of it, regardless of what years of male fantasy driven publications and films have portrayed. You are the most beautiful and self aware woman I know."

" _Careful Bond. I; like other women over the age of 55 are usually ignored and those of us over 60 are invisible unless we wear a crown. I command attention, not just my appearance in a well made suit but for who I am perceived to be. A woman in power in a man's world. That is the image I want to project and that with which I am most comfortable."_

"So you don't believe men sexualize you because you're perceived to have this power? They bloody well do I know that for a fact! I find that sad you can't see how powerfully sexy we do find you. And by god M you do exude power and alluring confidence better than any woman I know. Why do you reject the idea that it could be more between us? And decidedly very sexual where you are concerned?"

" _What? I do not reject it...I just chose to ignore it because it serves no purpose."_

Bond smiled in a way that would set other women's hearts a flutter but often infuriated M. Why it made her angry was a bit of a mystery. One thing was for sure, she did not like to be toyed with.

" _Bond, tread carefully, because what you are implying is sexual harassment of a sort, if I were under you that is. Luckily I'm far more professional and I am not a mark to be toyed with. I shot you down in my office and I'm your boss and expect the reverence and loyal behaviour of an employee, not flirtation aimed at achieving an ill advised roll in the hay."_

"Why M...farm motifs. I would love to be stranded in a barn during a rainstorm with you."

" _I'm allergic to hay and besides, it's not comfortable at all but prickly much like me."_

"So you've been there and done that? I was hoping that was one fantasy that we could visit together once you made it pop into my mind."

" _Is it your goal to make me chastise you? Because if that is the way you get your jollies then you are due for several cold showers in the course of our work relationship."_

"M...you tease."

" _Bond stop it. It's getting old, as is this sudden kink you have for older women."_

"What if I told you this was no joke? You are hardly old to my eyes and this is far from sudden." Something about this being a video call...made him brave about all of this. If she was standing with him...he doubted he would have been able to ask her...tell her...that he meant every flirting word of it. That what he began in her office earlier was just the introduction to a book full of secret longings.

" _What are your talking about?"_

"That I've been trying to find a way to ask you out for long over a year. I admire you...I...I know with a certainty that has evolved since that first mission...you standing in the snow. Christ M...I want you and desperately hope you want me too."

" _What!?"_ M said in complete shock.

"You heard me. I doubt you have much marriage left, what with the hours you keep. I can't imagine your husband is happy about that, I know I wouldn't be if I didn't know what exactly you do for the government. Unless you've simply worn him down to be use to it. I bet he has taken lovers just to make you pay attention to him." Bond smirked at her but the sudden violent flash in her eyes gave him pause.

" _Bond! Stop this now!"_  M stood up from her desk getting impatient and angry " _Get back to work 007. Don't call me again unless you have some pertinent information on this case!"_

"M...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to step over the line it was banter, I didn't mean to offend. Please." Bond said into the laptop camera. "I was just saying what I hoped to be true, because it's the only way I could reconcile the feelings I have for you."

" _Never speak to me of my private life if you want to keep this job 007! Stuff your feelings! I will not be tempted into bed by your ice blue eyes and your willful smile. I'm not an idiot! I know you're only after the challenge of bedding your boss! Your act is a good one...remember that I've used you many times to do this very thing to others. While I know you've taken older women to bed, I doubt you considered it love or long term in any way!"_ M closed her laptop, furiously, thus ending their connection.

"Shit!" Bond closed his laptop and laid back on his bed, massaging the stress from his temples. "I've really stepped in it this time."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

 

Bond sat in the lobby and watched as the man from the photo in his envelope from M, made his way into the hotel lobby alone. He went to the desk and retrieved his key card as he had them make a call for him. There was no woman yet.

Mawdsley made his way to his room as Bond followed at a discreet distance. Luckily enough, he was just down the hall in room 2103. Bond could therefore, in all likelihood watch the man from his own balcony. Bond waited in his room, wishing he was even closer, next door would do nicely. He called to the concierge and asked if he could change rooms sometime today. Explaining that he wanted the one beside because he enjoyed the ocean view so much.

When the concierge asked what was wrong with his room, Bond walked over to his patio door and broke the handle off.

"It appears I have a broken patio door."

They said he could have the room beside him at 15:00 and that they were very sorry that his door handle was faulty. James sat on his balcony reading a paper he took from the lobby as he watched Mawdsley's balcony door.

It eventually opened and the man exited, showered and changed as he took in his new surroundings. Bond stayed in one of the chairs on his balcony hiding behind his paper until he heard Mawdsley go back inside, leaving the door open and Bond could hear him make a phone call. The woman was not with him yet.

Bond sent a quick text off to M and moved out into the hall to set up a surveillance camera aimed at Mawdsley's door. Bond checked that it was synced to his mobile as he left for the lobby to wait for the mystery woman to appear.

* * *

Ninety minutes later Bond was alerted that mysteriously ordinary Mr. Richard Mawdsley had left his room and was heading Bond's way. Bond hid behind his tablet and watched as the gentleman made a reservation for two at 17:00 and then moved out to the patio overlooking the pool.

Bond moved to the restaurant to request a table at 17:00 but there was apparently a wedding party coming in. Bond agreed to save a spot at the bar to eat since he was dining alone. The raised central bar would afford him a good view of the room. Bond moved out to the pool area to continue his surveillance on his mark.

Richard Mawdsley looked to be in his early 60's a tall a handsome man, fairly thin, with slightly curled hair that had turned silver with age. Not an unhandsome man but hardly a target for money or anything else one would look for as an agent. Mawdsley did not give off any threatening vibes to Bond, however looks could be deceiving.

A voice erupted from somewhere behind Bond. "There you are!"

A woman appeared from the stairs leading down to the beach and moved towards Mawdsley. She was platinum blonde with a Dutch accent, an attractive woman, possibly just a little older than Bond. No more than fifty and well fit. She was tall with a good body. Her long dyed blonde hair flowing out from her sun hat and a nice contrast to her pink bikini and cover up sarong.

"Professor...I'm so glad that you came!"

Professor? He was a professor?

"Darling...how could I not with such a treat of a companion for the week." The woman kissed the man on the cheek and sat down beside him. Mawdsley called for a waiter and ordered them drinks.

"I have a reservation for us at 17:00 I hope that is alright."

"Wonderful Richard and then we will have a nightcap and an early night." The woman said seductively as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I only arrived this morning and i'm worn out from the travel and the sea."

Bond took the photos and sent them off to M. There was an immediate response, M texted for him to go back to his room and contact her over video feed.

Bond got up and the woman locked eyes with him for a moment as she appraised him quickly. Bond was use to that with women of all ages. He smiled and tilted his head in greeting, as he suddenly favoured the arm with a cast and went back into the hotel. The woman turned her attention back to the professor and talked animatedly leaning in as close as she could get.

That was Mawdsley's rendezvous and if they weren't lovers before now they would be in a few hours. She didn't seem to divert her focus to Bond after initially acknowledging him. She was solely focused on Mawdsley.

Bond made it to his room bored, sore and tired. Bond tossed his hat and key card on the desk as he entered his room. He turned on his laptop and retrieved a beer from the small bar fridge as he waited for a connection. His arm throbbed so he took his pain pills and sat propped up against the headboard on the bed.

Something about this professor didn't feel right. The woman didn't seem to be in the business...not really but then again perhaps she was. What did this Mawdsley work on that had M so concerned about national security?

Bond didn't mind that he would get to talk to M face to face again. It's later in the afternoon so she's likely at home or on her way home. Even on Saturdays M rarely stayed at home but went into the office for a few hours. The woman worked entirely too hard. "Evil doesn't sleep." Bond had overheard her say to Tanner. Ever since Quantum reared its shadowy, dark ugly head.

They both remembered that Mr. White was still out there somewhere and that didn't sit well with him. Bond hoped that M wouldn't hold his bumbling admission of desire yesterday, against their work relationship. If that was the only relationship she was willing to give him, he would take what frustratingly little he could get.

" _Bond?"_

M's face appeared on the computer, from her car apparently. He could see her move with the motion of the vehicle as it moved along one of the several alternate routes that they drove M to make predictability unlikely. Bond's concern for her welfare aside she looked tired, but lovely. She was wearing a pale pink blouse and pink lipstick.

" _I will call you back as soon as I get home."_

There was a delay of a few minutes as M got into her flat and opened up a secure connection again. Her husband must be out for her to be contacting him from the dining room of her flat.

" _Report."_

"What? No niceties at all? No how's the arm and the weather 007?"

M sighed. " _How is the weather and your arm 007? Now tell me what I want to know or you can call Corfu your new home and you will be unemployed."_

M was in no mood for Bond's casual flirtations. He was correct in assuming that there was something off about this case. It just didn't feel right.

"Fine. The woman arrived and they will have dinner early in the lobby restaurant around 17:00. I was planning on showering and being there first to get a spot nearby. M the woman doesn't seem like she's on the job, she's on vacation from what little I overheard before you insisted I come back to my room and call in. Nothing about this feels like a normal mission M. You've been deliberately scant on the details and that concerns me in more ways than one."

" _I said that we were concerned that she could be a spy, not that she was one, And yes, go to dinner and record them if you please. Mawdsley has access to sensitive information that he may inadvertently disclose during this liaison."_

"Alright, but it just seems like a new romance beginning. I made eye contact with the woman and she just smiled. All her attention was riveted on Mawdsley but here are the details beyond the picture I sent. She's likely around 50 with a slight Dutch accent. Her blonde hair is streaked with white. Tall, at least 5 foot 9 inches, with blue eyes and a healthy physic."

" _Fantastic...sounds like just your type, even if a bit older than you 007."_

"M? I will admit that she has an allure. In other circumstances, I may have, if necessary but it's not the only thing I look for in a mission. I like to see the bigger picture and in this case I find I cannot. There is something going on here that you are not letting me know."

" _Bond do your job. I want to know what is said between them. If I deem it necessary you will seduce her away from Mawdsley and make it obvious to the man. He will be no danger to you and will likely just return to London depressed but whole nonetheless."_

Bond found he was frowning at her demand. "If she's not a spy, why would I have to seduce her? Mawdsley will go back eventually. He only has a week here as it is, and she doesn't seem likely to murder him for nothing."

" _Mawdsley is to be a guest lecturer at Ionian University in the middle of the week and he should be there on time. If you could see to the woman then...that would ensure his prompt arrival and be for the best."_

"You don't seem to be all that sure about this mission M? I know it's off the books so to speak. What I want to know is, do you know this man M?" M's eyes flashed in anger.

" _Yes. I know him. Send the audio and or video file of their dinner to me as soon as it ends 007."_

And with that M disconnected the call. Just before she did she looked over her shoulder, as if there was a sound behind her. Perhaps her husband had just returned home.

Nigel Mansfield, the husband Bond had never met. He was mentioned in M's personnel file but he had ever seen the man face to face. Bond had glimpsed a few old grainy photos in his quick perusal of M's flat.

There was something off about all this and the sad way M said that she knew this Professor Mawdsley. If she was a friend to the man, you would think she would just admit it and the sensitive information he was privy too. Perhaps he was a relative, although her file said she was an only child.

The stubborn woman could never be easy. At times, it took all of Bond's will power not to pull the frustratingly sexy woman into his arms and kiss her senseless. That was one fantasy of his that could get him fired as fast as punching the Queen.

Bond had inquired with Q and Tanner about M's husband. He had been disappointed in discovering that M's husband was not a beard for work but a man who she met in university and fallen in love with.

Yet another reason to envy the bloke. They had two children a daughter and a son. Bond had considered tracking down M's daughter on more than one occasion, just to see if he could charm her….not that he would allow himself to go as far as to sleep with her just to get at M. After that insult M would never speak to him, let alone let him as close as he would like to be.

Why he was drawn to her was a personal mystery to him? She's usually nothing but a bitch to him but there was something underneath...some sick reason why she turned him on so much. Just her voice when she was angry made his pulse race and his blood boil.

M trusted him and that was where his loyalty to her was born and lived in his heart and mind. She gave him the leeway and trust to get the job done and that earned her his respect. He would be a fool not to want her in his bed and that in itself was cause for concern.

M was that unobtainable woman who would dominate his life for as long as he stayed in this business. Bond had never been a romantic yet, he was an expert on the mechanisms of seduction and romance for this job. He would never claim that he was in love with M, because he was confused as to exactly what, that would entail.

Love was elusive to Bond and he really didn't have the time nor the inclination to examine it enough to attempt to define it. That being said; if there was a person in his life who exemplified the qualities that he admired enough to consider it an example of emotional love, it would be M. To him loyalty was an integral part of what he thought of love. He learned his lesson after the Casino Royale mission. Trust was everything and Bond trusted M, even if she kept things from him for national security reasons.

Bond wanted to remain cool and aloof where M was concerned yet he couldn't keep himself from breaking into her flat. Not to mention, his overwhelming need to chase down any man who tried to kill her.

M had a way of getting under his skin. Unfortunately she held the same attraction for others, who obviously would like her to go to her grave to protect their secrets. All this angst led down a path that he had promised himself he would never go down again. He felt something for a woman and that usually lead to her death.

Vesper had been something. She changed his life and discouraged him from ever trying for that feeling again. It almost broke him that she had betrayed him.

Bond readied himself for an early dinner alone, in view of his mark and his mistress. What was this feeling niggling at the edge of his understanding? What about this made it all seem wrong? Intruding on a possibly innocent rendezvous between lovers on a work vacation? By the end of dinner he would know if the woman was a spy for Binnenlandse Veiligheidsdienst or another country that wanted to benefit from the professor's knowledge.

Bond decided to dig into the professor beyond what the file M gave him said. He was frustrated by his first few attempts and then suddenly the information M originally gave him popped up. M was not lying about the man's connections the only thing left out of the dossier was who he was connected to, Bond clicked further into the files on Mawdsley and he found the his relationship with the PM.

A history professor with a direct connection with the Prime Minister and his little piece on the side. The file listed him as married, not that that mattered but perhaps this liaison of his was all too convenient for someone gathering intelligence for a foreign country.

Bond settled into the restaurant and easily distracted the hostess enough to locate the table number reserved for the professor. Bond moved to the table and placed a recording device within the flowers and wandered back to the hostess who was looking for him.

"I'm sorry sir but the tables are accounted for, but there is room for you to dine at the bar if you are alone."

Bond smiled at the woman and agreed following her to the bar, telling her that he had arranged to eat there already. The raised dais gave a good view of the dining area and a view of the table he was watching. Bond had a paper to read and told the server that he would like a cocktail first.

Bond would nurse the drink while he waited for the early eaters to arrive. By 17:00 the place began to fill with wedding guests and other patrons. He tested what he could hear and see on his mobile on the table. Mawdsley arrived with his date promptly at 17:05, fashionably late. Bond snapped a few images and emailed them to M.

The woman was in a blue gown that did nothing for her really. She should have stayed in pink with her hair and skin tone. The blue made her hair seem somehow...less attractive and fake.

That blue would have looked stunning on M. Where did that come from? He knew but needed to push that down and get this mission done, all without pushing M any further. She was mad enough at him already for his inability to keep his mouth shut where she was concerned.

But damn if M wouldn't look stunning in that colour...her eyes matching and the memory of her glare at him through the camera of his computer. He had to stop daydreaming about M! Suddenly Bond imagined this professor with M on his arm and it irked him. For a moment the image of this man with M on his arm was familiar and acutely uncomfortable for him.

They sat down right away and ordered wine. Once the waiter left they began talking.

" _You've been retired for a few years now...I would have thought you would be travelling more."_

" _That I met you in Amsterdam was a fortunate accident. I was to go away with...well you know with my wife. And I was angry that she cancelled once again and went anyway. That brings us here."_

" _Yes, thank god! I've been up front with you Richard, I've wanted you since the moment we meet at the symposium. You're so charming and knowledgeable about Greek artifacts that I can scarcely believe that you have not been on a dig yourself. Your wife...what is she like? Not that I care, mind you. I understand that you and I are just here for a bit of fun. But I would like to know how a charmer like you, ended up with someone who, well to be frank, seems uninterested in you? As shocking as that is to me personally."_

" _My wife is...I can't really talk about her dear and I think it's poor form if I do, considering. I would really rather talk about you and what your work has been in archaeology."_

Bond heard them discuss their fields of study but the mistress to be, strangely continued with her questions about the man's wife.

" _I have to know this at least...am I more beautiful? I know it's vain of me but there has to be some reason you and I were drawn together, beyond the commonality in our doctorates."_

" _You are different darling, not more or less beautiful than Olivia."_

" _Olivia...so you finally give me her name...ha...ha...ha. Is she tall? What colour is her hair?"_

" _Anneke...I don't want to get into it. Let us finish up dinner, take a walk on the beach and then head to my room for a night cap."_

" _Alright you charmer you. I suppose it's just the fancy of the other woman, to wonders about the wife and what she's like. You've been married so long. There had to be something keeping you together? You never refer to her in the negative in any way and that is surprising. Other men I've been in relationships have always complained about their exes."_

" _Yes well we are not divorced and all that I will say is, that her disinterest has become like a thorn and frankly I'm tired of it sticking in my chest."_

" _Then pull the thorn from your chest and get a divorce."_

" _It's actually not that easy a thing to do. I was brought up in a time when you didn't do that and any indiscretions were fine so long as they were never brought to light."_

" _So I'm not your first? That answers that question. Does she take lovers or is she too involved in work...what was it that you said she did?"_

" _She's...the queen of secrets...let's just leave it at that shall we?"_

The two of them continued eating, as Bond finished his meal in shock. Olivia? Queen of secrets? Dear god the professor is using a fake name and that was the reason his file didn't come up strait away. And the reason it was lacking in any substantial detail.

Richard Mawdsley's married to M. Nigel Mansfield's on Corfu having an affair under a false name and using a work vacation to do it!

Bond sent the audio and video recording from his mobile to M with a wince, knowing exactly what she would hear and hating himself for having to bring her this pain. He would have thought he would be happy about helping the end of her relationship. That he could perhaps step in as her next lover but he wasn't...well...it's one thing to entice a married woman to your bed but entirely another to destroy a relationship and try to pick up crumbling pieces.

Bond would do just that for M. However, she would have to deal with the tumultuous end of her marriage. Bond's continued flirtations would be fraught with drama. Seducing her away from her husband with the promise of much pleasure, would be his normal tactic. However, M's different and whatever happened between the two of them would mean a lot more with her than anyone else he's seduced.

Emotionally this was already affecting M poorly, he had see the evidence in her posture and on her face. She had been quicker to anger and looked done in. He should have bloody well known!

Bond's continuing flirtations may reap rewards under duress but may not turn out the way he hoped and possibly wouldn't last. Stupid choices were floating around in his head as he left the restaurant.

The part of him that he hated most was that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would be unable to curb his desire for her. He would jump at the chance to bed her regardless of the possibly disastrous repercussions.

Bond headed back to his room beside Nigel Mansfield's. To think, Bond invited M to come along. No bloody wonder she looked at him like he had a hole in his head! She would be here with Bond in the room beside her adulterous husband with her agent, who was trying everything to get her into bed for his own selfish needs and desires.

Bond would in all likelihood have to hear her husband and his lover have sex and destroy M's 30 year marriage.

Bond had seen and been part of such infidelity in the past but this time was different. This time it affected a woman he may just be in love with.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"M, why didn't you tell me?"

" _Tell you what?"_

"That Richard Mawdsley is travelling under a false name and he's really your husband. Why not trust me with the truth M?"

In the time it took Bond to get to his room from the restaurant, M must have reviewed the recording he sent her, because her eyes were already red and puffy from crying.

Her bastard of a husband made her cry! Both of them had a hand in it in a sense. She looked so lost that Bond wished he could be there, just to hold her. She would push him away, he would expect nothing less from her. Even in distress M would undoubtedly snap and berate him for attempting physical contact, no matter the reason.

"Do you want me to intervene and seduce her away from him?"

" _What would be the point? He's likely already fucking her. No it's done and she's interested in him because they are in a similar field not just because I'm M and she's being paid by a foreign power."_

"She did ask a lot of questions about you and I know that likely hurt you to hear him dismiss you like that. I could still stop it...they diverted to have a walk on the beach before heading up...it's early after all. "

" _No point. He wants her why shouldn't he get her if she wants him. I'm sorry you figured out who he really was."_

M paused for a moment and looked down at her hands as she sighed into the camera looking away, in an attempt to prevent Bond from seeing her cry. M took a deep breath to collect herself and continue speaking with Bond. How could Nigel have done this...again? She thought they were fine. Yes, there was a distance but he was busy writing a book and she was busy at MI6. Everything was normal or as normal as it could have been, considering her job, or so she thought.

" _I know it's petty of me to wish she were a spy just so I could get rid of her but she's not and he has lost interest in me. I can't really complain...I've been a crap wife to him."_

"M...don't say that. Nothing you may or may not have done can condone his actions of infidelity. I could kill him if you would like?" Bond gave her a small smirk to try to make her smile across the miles that separated them.

M gave a mirthless laugh as she looked at Bond through the camera. She didn't even have to say it...he understood how ironic it was that he would have such outdated notions of fidelity. Bond admitted that fidelity was never his reality but it had been and should have been for M. Bond never ever dreamed of finding a woman that he would consider marrying because of that very reason. He didn't trust anyone anymore...well anyone but M. That was why this whole affair bothered him. How could Mansfield do that to her? Doesn't he realize how impressive a woman he was jilting just for a few nights of passion?

" _You can stay the week Bond and watch over him occasionally. Enjoy the nice weather."_ M said in a defeated tone as if she wished it could all just go away.

"M….are you sure you don't want me to intervene? I feel I should at least rough him up for the affront."

" _No 007. Your mission is over. It's all over."_  M said sadly and she disconnected the call before Bond could try to convince her further.

"Damn him!" How dare he do that to M! Bond heard the door to Mansfield's room open and the other woman's laughter. Bond heard her ask again about his wife and Bond snapped. He knew it was counterintuitive to his personal desire for M but he couldn't stand anyone hurting that woman in any way!

For a woman about to take another married man to bed, it seemed odd to him that this Anneke would continue to ask about the wife. M was likely right in her original suspicions and she was an agent. That was what Bond planned on using for an excuse for what he was about to do next.

Bond moved to his balcony as silently as he could. Nigel Mansfield had put some music on and was pouring drinks for them inside but Bond could hear them still.

" _Oooo….let's have our drinks on the balcony."_

The balconies were open white stone facing the sea but solid for privacy between rooms. Unless you tried to peak over you could not see anyone sitting down beside the shared railing. There was also a large potted plant on each balcony that assisted in hiding him from view.

Bond quickly crouched down beside the plant and listened to them share a kiss. Bond wanted to interrupt and punch Mansfield right in the face but instead he stayed hidden from view.

Bond listened to the lovers thinking that ironically he had been on the other side of this balcony many times. Seducing the lonely spouse to gain information. The more he thought about it the more he was convinced that this Anneke was on the job.

Now he needed evidence and he needed to go against M's orders to get it.

" _Why don't you turn down the bed while I slip into something sexy and we will enjoy our drinks and a dance here on the balcony._ "

" _That sounds fantastic Anneke...I've look forward to seeing you in something lacy all evening."_

Once they left the balcony Bond stood to take in the scene. He could see them sharing a few more kisses in anticipation of things to come. Bond ran into his room and opened the kit he had with from Q branch. He took out some capsules and returned to the balcony. He proceeded to add it to the woman's champagne glass. Bond quickly took his seat again, as the two would be lovers laughed danced and drank in the setting sun.

The woman calling herself Anneke did a good job. Bond was even convinced that she actually wanted the older man. Mansfield was a good looking bloke and she assumed that he had money by the hotel they were in. That would do the trick for most, it had even worked for Bond on occasion. Part of the reason he loved these luxury hotels. Not to mention, his targets were usually men with money and few or little in the line of moral fibre.

" _Darling...I suddenly feel lightheaded. I...I…"_

" _Whoo...there. A little too much with dinner darling?"_

" _No...I'll just lie down until it passes."_

Bond heard the seductress go through the door and Nigel followed her, as Bond got up and hopped over the wall separating them. He watched from Mansfield's balcony and waited until the drug took total effect.

Nigel was holding her hand asking her over and over if she was alright.

"She will be fine Dr. Mansfield. I only drugged her."

Nigel looked up in shock and then straightened and moved towards him in a threatening manner. For a man of his years, he had guts that was certain.

Bond pulled a gun out from the back of his trousers. "Sit down!" Bond didn't trust himself to touch the bastard. If he did, Mansfield would be knocked cold with a very sore jaw in the morning.

Nigel frowned as he looked at him. "Christ! She sent you! To do what? Kill me?" He sat in the nearest chair crossing his arms around his chest.

Bond walked through the bathroom door and grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink, bringing it back into the room. He tossed the wet towel to Nigel as he moved over to the woman unconscious on the bed. Bond checked her pulse and then scanned her finger with his mobile and sent it with a message.

 _Q, For your eyes only and don't tell M. Respond ASAP 007_.

"Wipe the lipstick off your face and neck."

"Why...so you can shoot me clean?"

"You may have to have a video call and plead for forgiveness."

"She sent you to make me beg for my life? As for forgiveness...she should be begging me after all this time! I suppose I should feel flattered that she even noticed me gone."

"You pompous ass! She told me to leave your sorry ass for her!" Bond said pointing at the prone form of his mistress on the bed.

Bond's mobile ding went off. Bond hit the speaker button. "Go ahead Q and I'm not alone but tell me what you've found."

" _Right...are you sure I should be doing this without M's permission?"_

"Yes damn it! I have a man here that was about to begin a relationship with the woman who's print I just sent you and I have a sneaking suspicion that she's not what she seems."

" _It will take the machine up to three hours to search everything but I will text you when it's done."_

"Thank you Q and I hope you have better night than I'm about too."

" _007 who is it there with you?"_

"Hello Major Boothroyd. I haven't heard or seen you in a long time but we have met many times."

" _Oh my...Professor...Nigel? Is that you?"_

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Could you kindly message my shrew of a wife, to have her call her attack dog off me! I am on a work vacation and he's ruining it even faster than she could. Then again I suppose she did send him to do just that!" M's husband was seething in anger at the disruption of his plans.

" _I see...I think I understand what is going on there now. If he says anything more like that about her 007….don't let them find the body."_

"Will do Q." Bond answered as he glared at Mansfield.

"I always knew you were sweet on her. All those inventions you happened to make just for her. The cards and the calls whenever she was away from the office. Even in Hong Kong you continued to message her. I told her that you were infatuated but she refused to believe me. Not that that's a big surprise, she usually ignores my opinions about anything to do with her bloody work!"

Bond was gobsmacked. He had never even thought...but now it flooded back to him. All the meetings and comments Q would make to her, it was natural of course. M was lovely and the Major had known her a long time.

"Q?"

" _Nevermind 007. He's just trying to turn this all back on her. I've been nothing but a good friend to your wife for many years Nigel and it's you who's always had a wandering eye. I will try to speed this up for you 007, so that you can deal with him however M see's fit!"_  Q disconnected the call and got to work

"You know I've only ever heard the old man actually mad on a few occasions and that was one of them. Why wouldn't you just leave and ask for a divorce?"

"I don't want one!" Mansfield snapped at Bond.

"What?" Bond responded in disbelief.

"I like the house, the cars and the elevated position she carries. I just hate that she's never around. I know you may find this hard to believe but I do love the irritating woman."

Bond scowled at the man. "So you love her but you cheat on her anytime you get the chance? You should set her free so that she can move on with her life. Rather than waiting around for you to find another woman to screw around with and eventually leave anyway." Now Bond was getting angry and M's husband picked up on it.

"No, it's not at all like that. I am not a bad man Bond." Mansfield began to explain himself. "And I've always loved Olivia. Nothing is tame or ordinary with that one and never has been. I was addicted to her the moment we met and I will continue to be for the rest of my, possibly short life." He explained looking at Bond with a question in his eyes. "This is not about love, because the two of us are devoted to each other...at least we were until the strain of the last few years."

"You're in love with her but you shout spiteful things about her?"

"Obviously you've never been married." Mansfield raised his brow in question. "Yes I do, it's because I love her and because she seems to have utterly no time for me. My wife is too busy for me and she always has been. Going off to work, day in and day out, playing chess on the international stage surrounded by muscular bodyguards and thugs like you. You must be one of her favourite to have gotten this job. I mean look at you...young, painfully handsome and threatening...she likely daydreams about your eyes or something even more physical with you all the time. Or wait...are you already lovers?"

"What! No." Classic diversion tactics, make it seem like she was doing the same thing. Mansfield was an intelligently manipulative man.

"I can see in your eyes! How angry you are at me for cheating on her. And you obviously care for her, and her you to send you to interfere with, or kill me. What is she to you? Your mummy? Or do you like older women with a propensity for ordering you around? Wait, is that it? Do you like to be ordered around? I personally hate it! I try to seize control away from her when we are at home alone. The guilt she feels for being a bad wife and mother usually allows me that...for a time. Lately she has nothing left for me and so when Anneke asked me out in Amsterdam months ago, I said yes. You would do no different if you were ignored and cast aside for her job."

"What M is to me is none of your business! I was to follow you, record you to make sure Anneke is not a spy."

"Oh so this is all about my wife and her position in the world is it? Anneke could not possibly want me but for the access to my wife's secrets. Oh and she has secrets that would stun you boy." He lashed out still angry about this embarrassing intrusion into his personal life.

"I'm no boy; Dr. Mansfield."

"No you're not and she's no innocent. Did you care to ask about her lovers? I know they were only one offs, heat of the moment instances but still, to punish me for my extra curricular activities when she takes young agents to bed. It's a bit hippocritical don't you think?"

"Lovers? I doubt…"

"No you don't really know her at all! Ask her about Hong Kong sometime and you will see her blanch before your very eyes!"

"If that's true and you're both screwing around, then why did you use the false name?"

"I publish under a pseudonym as required by the government...you know...because of her job. Everything is because of MI6...our lives have been dictated and destroyed because of MI6. Uprooted to Hong Kong and then back for her to take the mantle of M. Once that happened, any semblance of our normal lives disappeared even further into the abyss of government secrets and lies." Mansfield's impassioned speech was an attempt to sway Bond and it managed, to a small extent, he actually felt sorry for the lonely man. What with the hours he knows M keeps.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to divert questions from old friends and family about where she is and why she cannot go to this or that?"

"Yes, I do know that difficulty but with few friends and no family it is easier for me. I think you have a point professor but her devotion to the safety and security of our country is not as flippantly nothing as you suggest, and her loyalty to Queen and country cannot be ignored. It may be an inconvenience to you but to the nation and the world, what we do matters.

Mansfield got up and wandered over to the bottle of Macallan he had on the bureau. Bond noticed the brand as the one he helped himself too in their flat. M prefers bourbon in her office and had an affinity for gin and tonics. He poured two glasses and handed one to Bond as he moved to sit down again.

"I think you two need to deal with all this nonsense and get a bloody divorce." Bond said leaning against the table as he watched Mansfield closely.

"Why...when we both get what we need elsewhere?" Mansfield took a swig of his drink and moved back to sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bond looked down at his mobile as it rang. It was M.

"Is that my wife? Put her on speaker if it is."

Bond wanted and didn't want to be witness to this but despite that, he hit answer and placed it on the table beside him.

" _Bond? What is going on? Q called me."_

"Hello Luv."

" _Nigel! What the hell? Bond!"_

"M I couldn't let him do that to you. I saw how sad it made you."

"Sad? Oli...Luv...don't tell me you actually give a damn anymore? The last two years since Ryan died you've not even looked at me other than to ask where your jacket or mobile is."

There was silence on the other line. Bond couldn't believe what he was hearing. M's son died! No one told him this! Bond wondered if Tanner or anyone else even knew?

"See I told you Bond or whatever your name really is. She doesn't care but for what possible embarrassment I may cause her, so why don't you leave, go back to her and pick up the bloody pieces. You want my wife...go to to get her, but don't hold your breath that you'll hold her attention long. I will hardly stand in your way if you don't continue to stand in mine."

" _Nigel! Leave my agent out of this!"_

"How can I, when you sent him to stop my affair or kill me, whichever suited you most."

" _I never! That's absurd and you know it! You are the one running around with a younger model not I."_

"Never! Never say never my dear. This accusation is rich, coming from you, after your dalliances with employees over the years my dear."

" _I told you I never and I expected you to take me at my word, like I did when you said that you were done running around with your last mistress!"_

"Hong Kong?"

" _NO! I told you then and I'll tell you now! I have never been unfaithful to you! It's from deep down, somewhere in your own guilt that taints your view and creates the narrative that I've done the same!"_ There was a moment of silence as M attempted to reclaim some semblance of control. Her voice wobbled from remorse and fury.

" _And it was never me who stopped communicating, it was you who just blamed me for the fact he died!"_ M's voice was much softer now. Bond could tell that she was trying to contain a flood of emotions, even without her being here in the room with them.

"And I never thought you were responsible for Ryan's death Luv." Nigel sighed and looked at his feet on the floor.

"Now what of this young one?" Nigel asked while motioning towards Bond. "He wants you...he couldn't hide it if he tried. This one is the one who's cologne I've smelled in our flat on more than one occasion. I'm not a stupid man my dear. If he hasn't bedded you, he certainly wants to!" Nigel said now becoming angry at the afront of her hypocritically using her own lover to end his affair.

Nigel apparently had the tenacity to continue arguing with her. Bond didn't know if he was a fool or just insanely brave. He couldn't hold the husband to the same level of reverence for the woman that they had for her in the service. He did however, suddenly have the urge to shut him up...permanently.

" _Bond...I apologize for my possibly future ex-husband's remarks but you should have left well enough alone like I told you! Ignore his rantings. His irrational jealousy always did get in the way of things. I know you have no true romantic inclination towards me."_ M said in a matter of fact way with a sigh that signalled her unwillingness to deal with any of this for much longer.

"M you couldn't be further from the truth there. But I need you two to see if you can work this out. I think you're both suffering from a grief that has not been allowed to heal. I had no idea that you lost your son. M I'm truly sorry for that,"

" _He would rather spend his vacation with a younger blonde, so let him. His things will be in storage when he returns. Perhaps he can stay with our daughter for a time."_

"Oli...Luv be reasonable...I...I."

" _You what Nigel? You want to keep the flat...the accoutrements of life with me, plus the bonus of having women on the side? Christ you're lucky I don't have Bond shoot you!_

"If you made any effort...I would never have done such a thing to you my dear. I've never loved another woman like I do you and you know it!"

M was quiet for a moment as if thinking of what to do or say to his admission. Was there something in the arguing and bitterness between the two of them still?

" _Bond I am on my way. I have Q on the line now and will have him try to get me my own room but if not, I will be staying in your room. Nigel we can sit down and discuss terms upon my arrival or tomorrow, as I will not get in until late. Feel free spend this time as you see fit. In your lover's room even. With Anneke of Dutch intelligence, or by yourself. Your choice will demonstrate just how much you love and cherish me. I will trust your actions over your flowery words of adoration. Do not say a word about me to_ _ **her**_   _or I will have you arrested for treason!"_

Bond's brows rose with her statement as he looked at a pissed off, hopefully soon to be ex-husband who's got caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. Q's confirmation that his girlfriend was an agent, paid to seduce him led to deeper questions. Why and for whom?

"I will meet you at the airport M." Bond said.

" _I will be there in four hours. Leave Nigel to the blonde 007. I will speak to him and confront her at lunch tomorrow."_

"Olivia...do be reasonable for once. Look...I will not sleep with Anneke..."

"No you won't only because she's drugged and unlikely to wake by morning." Bond added.

"Bond can help me put her back in her room and you can stay with me. I will leave her a fake letter of explanation. You want to talk...so...we will talk. All night if we have to...alone." Nigel said looking pointedly at Bond.

" _I would rather not Nigel. Bond will be my bodyguard for the duration and he must watch over me. Considering I'm being targeted through my husband by someone."_

"Oh, I'm sure he will be just there to watch you. I suppose this is the perfect revenge for you darling. Taking him to bed in the room beside mine is petty even for you! I would never hurt you and you know it!" Desperation was now rolling off him as he struggled to escape from his actions.

" _Physically no."_ The way she said those words, so forlorn was her voice that Mansfield finally calmed and looked saddened by what he had done.

"Yes; well I suppose emotionally...we've both been through the ringer...haven't we luv."

" _We are far past old terms of endearment to soften me up Nigel. I will meet with you tomorrow. Feel free to bring your new girlfriend but I don't recommend it. Once she wakes she will suspect what has happened and likely flee on her own accord. Bond I will see you in 4 hours."_

"Yes ma'am. I will be there to collect you." Bond looked at Nigel Mansfield with disgust. How the man could throw away what he had for the bleach blonde spy lying on her stomach on the bed, was beyond him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bond helped M's husband take his mistress down two floors to her room before procuring a car to get M.

Nigel was extremely apologetic and desperate to find someone who understood his motivation. He somehow thought that Bond would understand him, accept him as part of the brotherhood of men who cheat and lie.

Well the man was not completely off on that part. Mansfield was trying to win him to his side but it was falling on deaf ears. If it were any other woman Bond wouldn't give a damn.

Bond remained stoically silent and just allowed the man to blather on. However, he perked up when Mansfield began to talk of M in the past. He invited Bond to the hotel bar where he wistfully reminisced about the first time he met her and instantly fell in love. Bond looked away when he started to describe some of their more racy escapades in their youth. It was too much for him. His heart ached hearing about a life they had together that Bond would never have the opportunity to experience.

Bond could tell the man had a gift for storytelling, because the picture he painted of some of their past events played in his head like a romance film. M beguiling and driven, impassioned about things she felt were important. Understanding that she would be fighting for her place in history, if she could accomplish her desires. And he had been there to see her fly. He had his own professional advancements but they alway seemed diminished compared to hers.

The conversation was really beginning to irk Bond. Not only would he never have that life, he would not get to experience any of that will M, the object of his desire. And here he was stuck listening to the excruciatingly painful details of how she looked after they first kissed, after they first made love and after the birth of their first child. Bond would never get any of those firsts with M.

"None of this excuses what you've done and apparently more than once. They are all just the attempted platitudes of a guilty man trying to find a sympathetic ear."

"True and it will be up to her as it has always been." Mansfield sighed and took another sip. Now he was wallowing in his cups with only a killer to listen.

"Why her...a woman of her age..."

"Why not." Bond said glaring at the man. "As you just spent the better part of an hour telling me, she's a remarkable woman."

"Ironic that I should be trying to enlist the help of a man who would want my removal from the scene. Or do you prefer them married? I suppose that would mean less mess and none pushing to move in or get married?

"True. It's the job for the most part. I take little joy in it now."

"Why the change? I can imagine that it was a thrill at first. The sex, the action and all while traveling the world on the Government's purse."

"It becomes old fast."

"Lonely I would expect? Always pretending you are someone or something that you are not. It must eat at you?"

"Yes." Bond took a long sip of his martini as he sat beside the somewhat irritating husband of the woman he's infatuated with at the bar.

"Here's to difficult women." Mansfield lifted his glass to Bond's

"Yes, a particular difficult women. I think perhaps you've had enough professor."

"I think you're right there. I do hope that you don't plan on shooting me tonight or tomorrow Bond."

Bond looked at him quizzically.

"I only say that because there is bound to be a blow up at some point, once she gets here, At least I hope there is."

"Why?" Bond asked confused.

"If she fights, there's passion between us still, but if she's apathetic...we may be done. I just hope she fights, because I still want too, after all this."

"Then why the bloody hell did you do this to her?"

Mansfield shrugged like it was just a minor infraction. "I needed a change and I needed her to see me and it both worked and backfired on me. You didn't really think that I believed I would ever truly get away with an affair did you? No...no...no I knew she would find out, it was all just a question of what she would do about it. She sent you so she obviously still cares."

"You planned this?" Bond asked incredulously.

Mansfield simply smiled and stood up, slightly swaying, off his barstool. He tossed some Euros on the bar and nodded at Bond. "I will see you tomorrow, or later when my wife arrives. Could you give her this message for me?" Mansfield handed an unsealed envelope to Bond. He took it and watched the man continue to sway as he headed for the lifts.

Bond stared down at the letter on the bar as he shot back the rest of his martini. He opened it and read the message. He then placed it back in the envelope and in his jacket pocket as he left the bar.

Bond respected M and would continue to even if she was disinterested in him, but that being said, he would bloody well do whatever it took to entice her interest. There was no way to change the beast inside him. Bond alway got the woman he wanted, regardless of how fleeting it was. It may be vain of him but he is not used to waiting once he set his sights on someone.

Bond wanted M and if the old man was out of the way…

None of this was the way he had hoped this week off would go. He thought he would plant the seed of his interest in M and accomplish this off the books mission with no fuss. Impress her greatly and then press for a dinner or theatre date.

In Bond's mind she would be a fool not to want to sample what he had to offer. But that was just sex...that was what he offered the others and they did enjoy it. That was just the tip of the iceberg of what he wanted, no, needed with M.

If he had managed to seduce her...where it went from there would be up to her but he had hoped that they could continue an on and off again affair that was mutually beneficial.

Now there was this mess! A major dilemma really. On one hand Bond knew she was in an emotional state that he could try to exploit for his own gain. On the other; he wanted her anyway. Bond could not help but want her and he was anticipating seducing her this very night if he was able.

Bond knew that this made him a complete selfish prick, but so be it. He was what he was and she was worth far more than being cheated on over and over again as a pathetic cry for attention. It was about time that she knew that and saw that she had options.

* * *

Bond leaned against the rental car in the dark as he waited for the private jet to land at the small private airstrip beside the airport. It was just after midnight.

The plane arrived early, Bond moved towards the staircase as it was rolled into place. Bond watched her exit the plane spotting him immediately. M was dressed professionally in a pink blouse and dark trousers. She had a light white linen jacket on and pink and green flowered scarf draped over one shoulder. A steward carried her bag down the stairs and handed it to Bond. Bond held the case in his good hand as he held out his arm for M to take.

"Good flight?"

"I've had better. Is Nigel still at the hotel?"

"Yes and before you ask, we took her to her own room. We sat at the bar while he drowned his sorrows, regaling me with tales of how incredibly sexy you were when you met and how much this was all just to get you to pay attention."

M frowned as they walked to his parked rental car. "Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes and I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I think you should leave him."

M sighed. "It is easier said than done. As we learn in this business there is no black and white and marriage is a chore sometimes but at the end of the day...Oh...I don't bloody know! It will hit me when I see him I suppose."

"I don't think you should stay in his room and I'm not just saying that to get you into bed."

M's brow rose as a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh really?"

Bond smiled and winked. "Ok, well maybe a little. He asked me to give you this letter of apology."

"You read it?"

"He never said I couldn't and it was not sealed nor addressed to you."

M harrumphed. "Any excuse! Q messaged and said there was no more room at the inn so I will have to bunk with you or my wayward husband."

"I promise that I will keep to my side unless you want to get back at the ass you married."

M looked at Bond suspiciously. All this was happening too fast for her but in a way he was right. Damn Nigel for doing this to her again. It's a breaking point in many ways and what she does next will be life changing no matter the path taken. It doesn't explain Bond's sudden claims of longing for her. She really never thought Bond to be a romantic, more of a realist like her.

Nigel had been the romantic one...always.

M sighed while she thought about some of those well thought out moments her husband had prepared for her. All that was so long ago and the passion between them had declined over those years.

Now what did they have?

They were aged and shattered in the grief of shared loss and a self imposed abstinence that made her feel less worthy of her husband's, daughter's or anyone's love. She had become the Queen of Ice and Numbers, as Tanner had called her all those years ago in jest.

All of this culminating during the last couple of years and Quantum becoming her focus. M was paranoid that they were watching her and trying to find out who she really was, in order to use a member of her family as leverage against her.

Mitchell was close enough to her, to have given them details of her private life and that was what she feared more than anything else they could do.

When Ryan died in that accident M made sure it was completely investigated for anything that would point to an outright attack on her personally. She had tried desperately to hide that from Nigel.

Nigel knew exactly who she was during office hours, it would have been impossible to hide that from him. They both had signed the secrets act once she attained a certain level in the organization. They both has false documents. Barbara and Richard Mawdsley.

"Bond what are you up to in all this?"

"M your husband is right...I'm attracted to you and I think I always have been." Bond dropped M's bag in the boot and then moved to open the door to the car as M moved very close to him.

"You hurt more than your arm on that last mission didn't you?" M said as a joke but Bond stopped her from getting into the car with his braced arm.

"No and I'm deadly serious that I will take your husband out if you want me too."

"Bond...you are…" Bond pulled her into a passionate kiss cutting off her tirade of disbelief.

Bond's good arm cupped the back of M's head holding her against his face to deepen the sudden kiss. The kiss was amazing and better than he'd dreamed it could be. M's mouth tasted of tea, as their kiss gently tapered off. M stood rather rigid while still wrapped in his good arm. M pulled away with a shocked look on her flushed face.

M moved back and quickly brought her hand up and slapped Bond across the face. Her shocked appearance morphing into complete anger.

"How dare you! You...you...I've a mind to get a cab!"

"M?"

"Get in the car this instant 007!"

M climbed in the back of the car rather than the passenger seat, as if she needed to distance herself from him as much as possible. Bond could see her physically fuming in the rear view mirror. She had kissed him back so this reaction was a bit contradictory for him to process.

"For Christ sake Bond! We're at the bloody airport! There are cameras everywhere! Even if it is a bloody private field! I suppose I bewitched you so much you forgot that I may be watched!"

Bond was at a loss. She was not wrong but he'd thought of nothing else but kissing her since she gave him this mission. Not to mention that she said she would be staying in his room.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was transfixed by you and the thought of us sharing a room tonight."

M sighed. "I can't...this is absurd. Stop pestering me Bond I'm not in the mood and I've things to do before I can address any of your ill advised seduction attempts. Q messaged me and your suspicions mingled with my original thoughts have been confirmed."

"What? She's with an agency?"

"Yes and Nigel is innocent in so much as she pursued him. It wasn't necessarily him seeking out a lover so much as an attractive woman coming to him. He is still a handsome man even if I cannot be completely objective in this case. You prevented him from consummating their adulterous relationship this evening, which is good, but now this leaves me between a rock and a hard place. I need you to go to the woman and question her. Record it and then set her free making her swear of pain of death to stay away from him. Find out casually if they knew who he was married too and what they hoped to obtain from him. And Bond..."

"Yes M."

"Never kiss me again...within view of a video feed." M smirked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Ok. I will never kiss you so passionately again...in front of a camera. However...in private I may try my luck again."

M smiled just a little in the reflection Bond could see of her in the mirror. His heart soared in hopefulness.

M shook her head a little as she couldn't help but smile at his flirtations. Christ...what the hell was she doing playing with fire like this? If she continued, they could all suffer from the consequences.

* * *

By three in the morning Bond returned to his room after questioning Anneke about M's husband. M was still up drinking when Bond returned to the room. There was minimal light cast from the slightly opened bathroom door.

"What happened 007?" M said with a slur in her voice. She looked done in, physically and mentally tired, sitting there cast in shadows caused by the illumination of the laptop that she placed on the bedside table.

Bond was a little shocked she was not asleep but began his report. He should have know that she would stay up to hear about what happened with the other woman.

"She knew who he was, not his real name but that he was married to the head of British Intelligence. She packed and left the hotel immediately I tagged her bag as I escorted her to a cab myself. Q is monitoring her now." Bond looked down at his mobile. "Apparently she did not go far. Just down the road at the next hotel. I will take care of her later if you wish."

"No. Leave her. She may lead us back to who gave her that information anyway. What agency is she working with?"

"Apparently the Dutch, but why would allies be working at such an angle?"

"I have my suspicions. Remember Quantum...Mr. White said that they had people everywhere and he bloody well proved that with Mitchell."

"I've been wondering about that since they found and killed Greene in the Bolivian desert for failing against us. We were the only agency on to them and ignoring the promise of oil for something more insidious."

"Yes thanks to you 007." M said raising a glass. Bond sat on the chair beside the bed after pouring himself a drink. M was propped up against the headboard in a dressing gown. Bond could just make out the collar of her pajamas, dark grey, likely silk. He imagined touching the material and the allure of her skin underneath.

"That make you and I their biggest targets. I'm not much but your tool, but they would certainly want you out of the picture. Tanner made mention of a meeting with a minister once?"

"That is...well it wasn't nothing and I've been keeping an eye on him and Haines since that early case and they bloody well know it. If they were involved directly with our mysterious Mr. White they no longer are. I believe White is running scared and in hiding since the moment you saw him slither away after that opera. All this is more thanks to your continued investigation and not letting a lead slip rather than some grandiose strategy of my own devise."

"Yes but I just pulled some of the legs off the beast. It's still alive and you have been watching for signs of life. They know this as I do. You are the one head that does not ignore their existence in the SIS community and that places you in their sights and if they can get to you...they will. I will personally see to it that they don't get that chance M."

Bond's arm was throbbing again and he reached in his pocket to get his medication.

"That is not your prerogative Bond. You do your job and I will do mine and pick my security team with more care. It was hell trying to get Tanner to believe I had just gone to my daughters this weekend."

"I can imagine. Tanner is a right mother hen where you are concerned M" Bond tried itching under his cast in frustration.

"Does it still pain you or are you just fatigued."

"A little of both but I'm willing to ignore it now that I've finally managed to get you into my bed." Bond winked in exaggeration.

M chuckled that deep throaty laugh that sent a jolt through his body straight to his core.

"M...I know you need to talk to your husband...but…"

"I spoke to Nigel already. The moment I left I called him and went over to his room. I told him he was a fool and she was a spy. He's furious, even more so that I refused to come to his bed willingly. I told him there will be other women and other chances to hurt me." M looked into her glass.

"Christ M; you should not have done that alone. You should have stayed here in this room."

"Nigel would never hurt me Bond. I returned his letter of apology and he was contrite and very tired. He tied one on didn't he?"

"We did have a few in the bar downstairs and he was into the bottle in his room before that."

"I suspected as much. We shared a drink while I listened to a tirade of excuses for his behaviour. I didn't have it in me to fight with him in that condition. I will wait until his faculties return tomorrow to let him know how I feel about all this. And you should never fear for my safety with Nigel, he was upset but he would never strike me, no matter how mad I've made him." M looked at the drink in her hand resting on her lap. She was having difficulty meeting Bond's eyes.

Bond wanted to hold her but would it be unwelcome? Bond needed to try at least. He climbed up beside her on the bed and draped his arm over her shoulder and squeezed with his good hand.

"M; I don't expect you to fall into bed with me...sexually. I will keep to my side but I want you to know how hard that will be for me and how much I want to make love with you. Then again I understand you may just be using me to get back at him and that you love him still."

"How would you know that?"

"I've never seen you look so crushed as when I sent you that video."

M sighed. "I suppose you're right. I will have to talk to him again tomorrow. I will stay next door after that, depending on how it goes. It doesn't look right...me spending the night here with you."

"Well I am you bodyguard and although the thought of your reconciliation hurts...I know that what you have with him has been part of your life for a long time. A love like that is not easy to cast aside, nor should it be."

"Bond. You surprise me. Such insight from a cold blooded killer, and one who has seen little of the feelings of genuine love. It does shock me quite a bit."

"Only cold blooded for the job M. I am and always be warm for you and I want you because you want and need me back. I think you and I have the healthiest relationship I've ever had with a woman."

"What? I order you into danger and to kill people. How the hell is that healthy?"

Bond laughed. "It's healthier than the lies Vesper presented me and the shallow lust I shared with the others. The main difference is that I respect you M and I respect that you will have to deal with Nigel regardless of how I feel about you."

"About that Bond...do you really? I mean I'm old enough to be your mother." M said nervously unable to look at him.

Bond grabbed M's free hand and brought it to his lips. "I have never thought of you as a mother figure. I didn't know about your son...M...I'm truly sorry."

"It was an accident. I went over the reports myself to make sure. I suspected for some time that it may have been intentional but he was not on his routine. In fact it was his wife that was supposed to pick up my granddaughter that day. He was hit by a lorry who's driver fell asleep at the wheel."

"Still, it was an awful time for the both of you. That was when you stopped communicating wasn't it?"

"He blamed my job because he knew I was looking into it further. He knew I suspected it was an attack against me personally. I wasn't sure. I continued the investigation for a year. Strangely, it was a relief to discover that it had nothing to do with this job. However, it was too little too late for Nigel. He assumed it was an attack and that never left him."

"What will you do now?"

"I honestly don't know. Divorce?"

"Do you want that M?"

"I don't know?"

"And now I've made this mess all a lot more difficult, by confessing my desire for you." Bond sighed.

"Yes you have; and I can hardly believe it still."

Bond turned to look down at her and ducked his head to kiss her gently. He didn't want to rush M but he needed her to understand the depth of feelings for her.

M closed her eyes and kissed him back. Eventually moaning as the kiss deepened. Bond tapered off the kiss as he traced her cheekbones with the thumb of his one good hand.

"There...that was how I feel about you. Gentle yet passionate. I will continue to feel that way for you, married or not. Honestly; if I had proper use of both my hands you might not be dressed any longer M."

M laughed as she continued to stare into his eyes, looking desperately for the lie that would end all this, as a cruel attempt to seduce a damaged and emotionally crushed women. She could find no hint of deception. She collected herself and felt a flush blossom over her face, as her breath and her heartbeat resumed its relatively normal rhythm.

"You are so young and handsome. You could get all most any woman you want, so what do you see in a postmenopausal dwarf who's a bitch to you on nearly a daily basis?"

"I want everything with you, dinner out, a show, making love into these wee hours of the morning and lying in on the occasional weekend."

"We can't and you know it!"

"Can't lie in?"

"Stop it Bond. You know how inappropriate this all is. No; I will work things out with Nigel and you will continue to make love to beautiful women in exotic places….as it pleases me."

Bond frowned. "As it pleases you? What if what pleases me is to be your lover on the side. I can get a flat close to work and you can meet me there at lunch…"

"Bond!"

"M...I cannot go back to the way it was, now that I've told you. I will search your eyes at every meeting waiting for that cautious look of yours to morph into the memory of a passionate kiss. God M...I want so much for you to leave him."

"James." It was the first she used he Christian name and it rolled off her tongue in such a way that Bond held his breath for what he prayed would come next.

"Olivia?" M narrowed her eyes for a moment and then softened.

"You can have these few remaining hours of darkness..." It was all she said and Bond instantly knew that this was a concession that took a great deal for her to give.

Not one to ever waste an opportunity Bond smiled and got off the bed. He began removing his clothing, as M watched him in the dim light from the bathroom. "Not fair that the night is almost over M."

"It's all that I can give you." M's face was tinged in a sort of resigned sadness as she finished the rest of her drink.

She was so forlorn that Bond almost stopped but he couldn't waste this one chance. M may have thought that giving him only one night would scare him away to making excuses. She had never been so wrong. He was an absolute bastard for wanting to exploit her in this condition but he couldn't help it.

"As far as I'm concerned, for now it will have to do. It won't stop me from trying again and again..."

"Don't push me Bond." Bond was down to his pants and crawled back up the bed. M pulled open the rope on her dressing gown as James helped her cast it onto the floor.

The rest of her clothing was discarded with efficiently as James and Olivia consummated the desire they had held for each other for a long time.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

 

Nigel called the room and Olivia answered groggily. "What time is it?"

" _It's nine. Having a nice lie in with your lover are you?"_

"Nigel that's beneath you and I was working until well after three so I deserve a little rest."

" _Working...that's what you call that now. Whatever you say darling but you ran out of here and into his room so fast it makes me wonder if you even plan on trying anymore. Christ! What the hell happened to us Luv?"_

"Too much time to grow apart darling. You've always resented my work and my devotion to it and I refuse to apologize for protecting you, the children and my country."

" _I will wait by the pool for you and order us breakfast. Are you bringing your toy-boy agent?"_

"I think you sneaking off to spend a week with a younger woman, recuses you from the right to speak to me about Bond that way."

" _I only wanted to know for place settings dear. It was to be the four of us until you discovered she was a spy and chased her away."_

"Yes; Bond will be with me."

" _Very well. I look forward to seeing you both soon."_

M hung up the phone and turned to see Bond lying naked beside her. Dear god what had she done? This will not end well.

"M." Bond said with his eyes still closed. "I can feel you tense as you think about how wrong this all is. Do not regret this. I certainly don't."

"Yes well...I...I...you realize what a one off is don't you?"

James opened his stunning blue eyes and smiled. "I am acquainted with those M but I will say that I've never been on this side of one."

"Side?"

"The one being left behind...the one who wants so much more."

M smirked at him. "Well I suppose there is a first time for everything and perhaps your smug ass deserves it."

"I think you like my smug ass more than you let on M."

M scowled at him. "Surely not all of your women expected you to stay with them, perfectly formed ass or not."

"You're right, it is perfectly formed and yes, many of them were just in it for fun."

"What about...Vesper?"

The minute M made that comment about his backside his mind shot to Veper. She had said the same thing to him on the train to Montenegro. "You've been dying to ask me about her haven't you?"

"Yes."

"She was something...I will admit that and I think it was love for me. She didn't want to fall in love with me and that made sense at the end since she betrayed us all for her lover. All to save that bastard who was fooling her from the beginning."

"I thought as much. I have to bathe and meet Nigel for breakfast."

"I'll join you."

"Well you are my bodyguard and I told him place setting for three."

"That as well but I meant in the bath."

M looked shocked as she climbed out of bed wrapped carefully in the topsheet for modesty's sake. "Bond...this is done. You have to remain professional."

"That was only a few hours of a night, not an entire evening and my arm is not healed so I was hardly at my best. You need to give me more time...a bath at least." Bond pleaded as he got up and followed her into the bath. There was a large central tub that he longed to share with her.

M looked at him as he entered the bath. "Bond...you can't keep pushing like this. We were up all night!"

"And it wasn't enough as far as I'm concerned. Why are you trying to hide yourself from me now?" Bond said contritely.

"Bond...James. Please." M pleaded desperate for him to understand the position she was in. A call from her husband in the shockingly cold light of day after succumbing to the secret longings she had for James was nerve racking. What a bloody mess!

"Just this bath and I will go back to being your dutiful agent. Scout's promise." Bond made the appropriate hand gestures of a boy scout which looked absurd while he stood there naked.

M began filling the tub with warm water. She was exhausted and she ached all over but was very satisfied. M had not realized how distant her and Nigel had become physically until she and Bond…

"Since when have you been dutiful and I seriously have my doubts about your Scout's promise."

"I will rub your back...sooth your muscles while we soak...nothing more."

M harrumphed. "And I'm to believe that? You wouldn't let me sleep more than an hour and you wanted to do it again."

"As I said you only gave me a few fleeting hours of one busy night."

"Yes and I assumed that implied once."

"It take a few times to really get to know what a lover likes M. I needed to impress on you my stamina and where you are concerned I could have done more believe me. Even with a bad arm."

M dropped her sheet covering quickly and climbed into the tub. Bond got in after her keeping his cast out on the edge as he used his good hand to massage M's neck and back. "You seem very stressed for a woman who just had the best sex of her life."

"Who said that! I know I didn't! Don't be so smug and self satisfied Bond! Just because Nigel is older it doesn't mean he is not an amourous and giving lover."

"I suppose...I hoped to impress you…beyond." Bond frowned. "I will never be satisfied as far as you are concerned M."

M turned to face him as much as she was able to. "Bond...it this going to be a problem?"

Bond reached around and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. "Not from where I'm currently sitting." Bond leaned in and kissed her neck.

M couldn't resist the pull of him as she leaned back against him. Damn she knew he would be addictive but she really needed to stop this.

"Bond...the sun is up on this affair, one that I might add never happened."

The tone of her voice and the tension of her body told him that this was in deed over as far as M was concerned. Bond stopped kissing and touching her, as he let out a sad resigned sigh.

He climbed out of the bath and into the shower to finish rinsing off by himself. He was unable to look, or talk to her right now. His feelings were torn and frayed. He left the shower as M was wrapping a towel around herself after climbing out of the bath. Bond could not meet her eyes and he fled to the room to dress quickly as she finished her make-up.

Bond waited for her to leave the bath and darted back in to shave and brush his teeth. Once competed M was wearing a casual pair of linen trousers and a purple blouse. Out of her work uniform she seemed different, small and casual and strangely nervous. Bond realized that he had made her uncomfortable. After spending the better part of their time before sunrise making love to her...he wanted her too much.

M could tell that 007 was becoming somber and petulant after her refusal to cave to his abundant sexuality in the tub. M needed to reassert some sort of control over this situation. She certainly didn't have much a few hours ago.

"What Bond...you suddenly realize that I'm not just the power suit...that underneath I'm an old woman, a grandmother even?"

"Yes something like that."

"Good." M said hesitantly. "So you don't go pining after something you should never have had nor wanted to begin with."

How could the stubborn aggravating man not see that this would never ever work between them? There was too much time, work and Nigel in the way. Nigel...what the hell was she going to do about him? He knew she slipped up this time. There was no way she could hide it from him. Anyone else yes but he knew her better than anyone in the world.

"Oh but I did M. And even though I now see you with clearer eyes; I will not forget the way you tasted of whiskey and moaned in pleasure under me. And over me, just a few short hours ago." Bond smirked at her but he was breaking inside. How could he go back to the way they were?

"Don't...once we leave this room...it's over. I will go back to, or choose to divorce Nigel and you are my agent. Do you understand?" Could she make it any more black and white for him?

Bond frowned. "Oh I understand you're running away from this, for the safety and security of the old man but I don't have to like it!"

"No you don't but you had better keep a civil tongue in your head while we meet with Nigel. Bond try to understand, he and I...well we work somehow. Despite all this mayhem, we've been together for so long we understand each other in a way you don't understand. I will move my things into his room and...and." She understood anger and lashing out but why the hell Bond felt like this for her was still insane!

"You will make love to him tonight, weather you feel like it or not."

It was a statement not a question but it burned at him after his confessions to her. After what they did in the early hours of the morning, making love, whispering and expressing the release of their mutual deep rooted desires. M could not fake that affection. No, she felt something. The earth moved for him, why the hell didn't it for her? He had never felt so ineffectual in his entire life.

"Bond!" M came at him like a viper ready to strike. "I love him and I always have! What happened this morning was the culmination of a lot of conflicting emotions...that I admit...I acted improperly on. For that I'm sorry but I don't expect to have to apologize for making a 30 year marriage work. You know nothing of love that long!"

M had had it with his adolescent behaviour and attempts to sway her sexually to his way of thinking. It was ridiculous! Why on earth would she give up everything, for some flash in the pan affair with him that would end in one or both of them getting fired. It was not logical in the least. He would be board with her and chasing and be chased by younger more attractive women than her. No...this was lunacy, an infatuation, a sudden desire to screw the boss nothing more and he had her now it will leave his system soon enough.

Bond was angry at her sudden outburst. "No...well...I've loved you for years and done nothing until your idiot husband took a bleach blonde spy for a lover! You think this was the first time they'd met? She told me they slept together in Amsterdam months ago!"

M was shocked at the level of commitment to this game. She had expected the adulation while they were in the sheets but to profess real love was too unbelievable to her.

"And you believe her! Perhaps she was sowing discord to throw me off guard."

"Perhaps he doesn't remember because she drugged his drink trying to get him to talk about you?"

"Enough...I can't deal with your adolescent tirade. I have to deal with my marriage falling apart and yes; I bloody well know that what we did doesn't help me or you any! If you cannot keep a civil tongue you may remain here and wallow. I bloody knew this was a bad idea. Damn it! I always make poor decisions when I'm drinking and too bloody emotional."

"So; I'm not the first slip up in the sheets you've made? Oh yes; Nigel mentioned Hong Kong."

M's eyes flashed and narrowed and Bond knew he gone over the line this time.

"Hong Kong was 15 years ago and one of our computer specialists, as annoying as you, became infatuated with...with trying to impress me. He sent me things and Nigel misread the situation badly. As he was having an affair with one of his friend's wives at the time, I ignored his diversionary protests." M passed Bond and headed for the door.

Without looking back at him she said, "Bond please forget this ever happened. For both our sakes." M opened the door and walked out.

"M I don't think I can." Bond shook his head, grabbed his gun and made his way to have breakfast with the bickering married couple.

* * *

"Ah...there you are Bond. I wondered where you were when I saw my wife on her own. I didn't think that was allowed Olv...I suppose, I must call you by your other name, Barbara Mawdsley now that he's hanging about? After all, we are in public even if not in Britain."

"Yes and who was that you were chatting up at the bar when I arrived Richard...Mawdsley?"

"Oh...codenames are sexy aren't they darling. Her name is Helen and she's from Croydon if you must know. We may be having drinks later with her and her friends later depending how our day goes." Nigel lashed out smugly, looking from his wife to Bond, trying to discern if they had committed adultery last night.

"Wow...is this your passive aggressive way of fighting because it's nauseating. Discuss whether you are going to continue your farce of a marriage or not! I don't really care at this point. The only thing I want to add is that you said you hadn't cheat on him...but he cheated on you and more than once. Remember that he's a repeat offender. But now you two are square so deal with it!" Bond said rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, done with all this frustrating nonsense but needing to stir the pot by telling her husband point blank that they had sex.

Marriage was and always would be a complete mystery to him. Why anyone would ever tie themselves to one person to eventually be worn down and be controlled or coerced by was beyond him. All these slings and arrows, thrown through barbs and snide attacks over things that should never have happened to begin with. If he did really love her...why did he cheat? And if she loved him why on earth did she ignore the man and jump into bed with an agent?

They remained silent as a server came with coffee and a plate of fruit, cheese and bread. Once the server left, Nigel who had been bursting at the seems to make a retort was now free to do so.

"So you did the deed eh?" He said looking between the two of them. His wife was unable to meet his eyes for long was telling enough but when she did, there was challenge in them. He supposed he deserved that for his infidelity. Still he didn't have to be happy about sitting here with her beautiful young lover here over breakfast.

"What was it like Bond? Sex with a woman old enough to be your mum? As rewarding as you thought? She always was great in the sac if you could get her into the bedroom and away from work." Nigel was aggravated and jealous now that he was confronted with the fact that she had actually done it!

The jealousy bubbled up from deep within a part of him he long thought gone. Misery, he felt terrible. His beautiful sexy wife, the head of SIS had done what he had been guilty of. And it irritated him even more because she was right to do so. Not to mention that she was correct to be concerned about Anneke. The younger woman wasn't interested in him at all.

Age has a way of creeping up on one. Twenty years ago some of his students were flirtatious with him and not just for the promise of better grades.

Anneke really didn't give a damn about him other that to get close to his M. It was easier to call her M because this creature before him was hardly the woman he married but some hard, methodical task master who controlled killers and enjoyed the danger of bedding them just for spite. What he had done or attempted to do was crashing around him. He could loose something he thought lost long ago yet here she was. She chased him to Corfu, had him followed and was challenging him to a duel of younger lovers.

This entire situation was a nightmare. All he wanted to do now was argue with her enough to resolve the tension and then spend the rest of the day making it up to her any way she would like. Unfortunately now that she has a younger lover that might not be a rewarding as he had anticipated.

M was aggravated by the two men arguing about her. "Stop it! Both of you. Neither of you can pass judgement on me for what has happened, not after all that the two of you have done. It's like the pot calling the kettle black, both hypocritical and sexist as well."

Nigel eyes flashed to hers in challenge. "At least we've both been relatively discreet to protect your precious job you mean."

"Nigel all I want to know is do you want to work at this at all or just call it quits?" M asked bluntly as she sat back crossing her arms and popping a grape into her mouth.

Nigel, seemed angry but also sad and embarrassed about it all. Bond could tell that Nigel was not done and it was going to be a fight from start to finish. Nigel was winding up again to say something...likely belligerent, when out of the corner of Bond's eye he saw a flash. The tell tale glint of light off the metal of a gun barrel.

Bond got up in a blur and threw himself at M, knocking over her and her chair, as a bullet whipped past hitting a coffee cup. Bond pulled out his gun and fired as Nigel ducked under the table and crawled towards M with a panicked look on his face. The mysterious attacker ducked out of the way of Bond's shot as it hit a pitcher of water at a waiter's station.

Nigel grabbed his wife covering her with protectively with his body and Bond threw himself into action. The shooter ran down the stone pathway towards the beach as people screamed and dodged out of the way.

Bond ran, jumping over obstacles, as he gained on the man fleeing the scene. Bond shot at his legs but missed, as the young man returned fire. Bond dove to the sand just in case but rolled instantly back to his feet to continue the chase.

The man was shorter with dark hair and a moustache, he continued running and glancing back in panic, as Bond got closer and closer to him.

Bond finally gained on him enough to leap at his legs pulling him to the ground. Bond punched him in the stomach and head a few times and then ripped his gun out of his hand.

"Who do you work for? Who told you to shoot at us!?"

The man spat blood. "Idiot!" He said in English with a Greek accent. "They paid me to miss, and bring you away from them."

The realization hit Bond like a brick. He punched the man hard and pulled his wallet from his jeans and stuffed it in his own pocket, taking his gun and running back to the hotel. The were police and security coming down from the hotel as Bond pulled out his identification. "I left the gunman unconscious over there. There maybe more at the hotel!" One of the police began to radio ahead as Bond ran panting back up to the pool.

Nigel and M where not there. He had to find them before something happened to M. Bond charged through the hotel towards their two rooms. Nigel's was open and it had been tossed. There were lamps and overturned cases littering the floor with clothing and books.

"Damn it!" Bond screamed as his mobile came up to his ear.

"Tanner...no stop and listen. A gunman attacked us to draw me away and now M and her husband are missing on Corfu. Get everyone on this!"

" _Dear god...I thought she was on holiday! What the hell is going on...I didn't think M was even out of country?"_

"Private mission...remember. Nevermind is there a team anywhere close?"

" _005 is in Athens I will divert him right now. Q branch is looking for her signal….there….it's moving Bond. South toward the city of Corfu!"_

Bond ran to the lobby and out the door to the rental car he had the night before. He took off at speed, tyres screeching as he did. "Tell me when I get close to her signal Q!"

" _I will lad...go get her and bring her home safe and sound."_

* * *

Nigel had never been shot at ever...Christ...they were trying to kill his wife! He hadn't even thought about his actions when he laid on top of Olivia to protect her. Bond ran off after the gunman. After a few prone moments holding each other on the ground, the security came out and helped them up.

Olivia changed from the woman he loved to a woman in control. "He ran to the beach...followed by an agent of the British SIS!"

Nigel saw her look around for her mobile, she bent down to pick it off the ground by the overturned table. It's glass face was smashed when Bond knocked her to the ground.

"Shit! Nigel come...your room, now!" She grabbed his arm and headed into the hotel quickly, pulling him along in a relatively stunned silence.

"You have your mobile?"

"No it's in my room, in my jacket pocket. You know how I hate carrying that thing."

By now the hotel was in chaos...a suspected terrorist attack. They made it to the floor by the stairs. People were darting into their rooms as an announcement sounded. The security would check on the guests in their rooms. When they got to the room they entered and noticed immediately that it had been tossed. M tensed knowing that this was bad as she saw the empty place on the bureau where she had placed Nigel's letter of apology when she arrived in his room to talk around 01:00.

Nigel grabbed his jacket with his mobile in the pocket and quickly draped it over his wife's shoulders. As a man exited from the bath and pointed at gun at Nigel. "There, there my dear. Everything will be alright." He said as Olivia leaned back into him feigning shock. "What on earth!"

M patted his hand on her shoulder and with the other hand reached behind her, under his jacket draped over her shoulder and slid her own mobile into Nigel's trouser pocket. It would be harmless if they found it on him with a smashed face but in all likelihood they would bring it with them and that was what she needed in case they were separated.

"There you are Mr. Mawdsley and who have we here? Another woman so soon after Anneke? Too bad you didn't tell her what we wanted to hear. Now we will take this...what is your name dear?"

"Helen, from Croydon...what is the meaning of all this? There is security all over the hotel looking for the man who shot near by the pool." M said trying to play the tourist with nothing more than sheer gaul and a slightly altered accent.

Nigel looked at her confused for a second and then crossed his arms. "What the hell do you want with me? I'm just a history professor with a lecture this week?"

"We know that you're married to some important Professor...don't pretend."

"Married! You told me you were divorced from your shrew of a wife!" M placed her hands on her hips looking shocked.

Nigel blanched and M looked at him while managing to act both irritated and scared that a man was waving a gun at them. They walked into the hall and M looked directly into every security camera she could see.

"You can leave her behind...she's nothing." Nigel protested.

"Enough...Professor...we have a van waiting so make your way quietly...I don't believe you that you don't care for her. Even human kindness, you would not like to see me shoot her would you?"

"What! Shoot me why? He claimed he was single by the pool." M stated. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to have to talk to my travel agent...they said luxury  **secure**  hotel!"

"Really...whoever you are...I think you should leave her behind...as you can see...she knows nothing about me." Nigel continued his protest in the elevator as the man poked his gun into his lower back.

"Where is your lovely wife then? I mean I found this note lying out, so I assumed you were writing it expecting her...Nigel?"

Damn! M did not want Nigel to go on his own and now the letter...addressed to Olivia and signed Nigel.

Nigel looked shocked but continued to protest, he was only trying to protect her but what would they do to him if she was not there to eventually negotiate. The bastard held the key to their real lives in his hand and everything would be ruined if he figured it out.

What a mess and where the hell was Bond! That clumsy attack was a classic diversion, the shot didn't even come close and he could have shot her straight away!

Bond's head was not in the game...between the pain pills and no sleep. And perhaps because of the consummation of every sexual fantasy they'd ever shared, he was off kilter. So was she and this mess was getting deeper and deeper..

M and Bond were both too bloody distracted by her marital spat with Nigel, than on their immediate surroundings.

The kidnapper forced the two of them into the back of a van. M chattered on under her breath about what an inconvenience all this was. Keeping up the act of disgruntled professor mad at the inconvenience of it all.

M's somewhat broken mobile was still in Nigel's pocket and with the screen cracked, they would be unable to make out what any messages said. Their captor seemed to forget to ask if they had one and they had not demanded it from either of them, yet.

Q will find them quickly. M hoped he would anyway.

* * *

Tanner looked at Q. "Do you still have her?"

"Yes and 005 will be on Corfu in one hour to assist should he be needed. Bond is almost there where the signal ends."

"What do you think...was it an impromptu kidnapping?" Tanner asked worriedly.

"No. Nigel was meeting a woman for an affair and Bond had me look into her. She was a spy for the Dutch."

"That doesn't make sense." Tanner palmed his face as they stood over the display and the red beep representing M, or at least they hoped it did. The other lights represented Bond and 005 on his way towards the island.

"I know it doesn't make any sense...but they somehow knew Richard Mawdsley was married to the head of MI6. They targeted him for information gathering but we don't know who. M's impromptu flight there...wait...if you look at the video he is only securing Nigel...perhaps they think M is just a stranger?"

"Dear god I hope so." Tanner exclaimed

"They either know she's M, or they are planning to use her for leverage against her husband to force him to tell them about her...if you catch my meaning." Q said as he clicked some buttons on the console.

"I just hope Bond is able to get to them first."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

__

The large moving van M and her husband sat in, stank of oiled rags and various bodies of the unwashed variety. It made Nigel want to gag. There was a pit of worry gurgling in his stomach as he looked at Olivia, hoping that she knew what was going on. Not to mention hoping that her boy toy agent would be after them as soon as he could.

"I've made a mess of this haven't I luv?" Nigel said in a hushed tone.

The irony that he now desperately needed the help of the man who had usurped him with his wife, was not lost to him. He could never be the hero in this situation, not with this part of her life. How he had managed to keep her attention for the past ten years of stagnation was a complete mystery.

"No more than I have by avoiding you...god what have we been doing Ni?"

"I think your man was right. Ryan's death has been lingering over the both of us for two years now."

"Do you want to end this...I mean if we survive the next hour?" M kept her voice as low as possible.

Nigel's eyes opened wide with worry. "What? He will come to save you won't he?"

"Bond?" M rolled her eyes in aggravation, both for Bond leaving the scene and Nigel's obvious irritation that he be the one who has to come to their aid.

"Besides, I really don't think that they know you are who you are darling. Helen from Croydon works just fine for me." Nigel exclaimed.

"But...they'll hurt you to find out who I am Nigel...this is not a game I'm willing to play." M said in muted anger at the situation.

"Nor am I. And I'm not about to sit by and watch them do who knows what to you for revenge or information! No...you will let me do this one thing...you will let me go and be the hero for once. I've little else I can offer you to compete with your adonis."

"Adonis?" M asked absently just looking around the van for any weapons that could help them.

"The one who's charging to get you as we sit in this reached van."

"Bond, well yes he should be on his way. That diversion cannot have distracted him long. Q will guide him to us, but he there may be more men wherever they are taking us and if there are, our odds diminish."

"I...am such an old fool. Lashing out for attention from the one woman who matters most to me. I have no good excuse for arguing and tossing hurtful words about. I was desperately trying for any reaction...to make you feel even something...even hatred for me. Last night in a low moment of desperation, sitting with your young man a the bar, I told him that at least if you yelled at me, I would know that you still cared."

"Nigel, you do not ever have to compete with anyone and you should know that after all this time. I always come home to you! I may be late and in a bloody foul mood when I do but I alway make it home." M looked defiant, yet said it shyly and quietly to him so that others could not hear.

Nigel moved across the van to sit with her and wrap her in his arm. Rather than confront me with my plans for this trip at home you quietly sent an agent to watch me...then what? Would you have confronted me once I returned, or would you have just tossed my stuff out on the street?"

M grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I would have confronted you...when do I ever shy away from confrontations?"

"I suppose you're right. And even though I hate it...what you did with Bond. I'm sorry, I'm such a bloody hypocrite! I've wrongly assumed that as beautiful and beguiling as you are, that you've had affairs just because I was having them."

"Yes and you were wrong about Hong Kong. I never...until.."

"I realize that now. I can and will keep apologizing until the end of my days. Which considering what is currently happening, may be sooner than later. But I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I love you still and I want us together, until our last days on earth. And I'm not just saying this because this very well could be our last day together."

"I've always loved you, you stupid...idiotic...brilliant man." She smiled at him but tears began to spill from her eyes. "When we get home we will go see Dr. Hall. He can at least assist us with counselling and as a member of my team, my job is not a non-issue for discussion."

"Well, if everything is on the table we will definitely need to discuss that young man who is in love with you." Nigel looked down at her and winked.

"I don't understand his infatuation?" M said as her eyes went wide in amazement.

"Oh I do...have had the same one for over 30 years myself." Nigel whispered to her. M squeezed his hand in hers turning to him and wanting desperately to kiss him in this tense but tender moment between them.

"Richard...Mawdsley...we have to look like tourists...who've been taken by accident. Lash and scream at them and offer them whatever cash we have for ransom. Admit nothing and stall as long as we can. You've still got my mobile, and even if they do take it from you it will take them time to get into it's memory. Q will be tracking us."

"You do realize that this is the most time we've spent together in an age don't you?"

"Yes it is unfortunate for the circumstances." M said as she reached up to cup his face. He leaned in for a kiss.

They held the moment for longer than they really should have. They were dealing with a very tense situation and reaffirming their desire for each. Unfortunately these desires would have to take a back seat to the reality of being locked in a van together and heading who knows where.

M reluctantly pulled away from the comforting embrace from her husband. "Yes this could have been a lovely holiday for the two of us." She frowned as she looked to the front part of the van. There was only a small window and she hadn't noticed anyone peeking back to check on them yet.

"I won't let them hurt you luv. I will fight and tell them convoluted nonsense about you….that you are merely being a woman I met at the bar."

M shook her head. "That may work for these hired thugs but whomever they are taking us too may know me and then it will be you that they use against me."

"I hope your man is as good as you must think him to be."

"He is."

"I thought he must be for you to allow him this close to you."

"Ni...about that...I…"

"No...you were right to do it. It's about time that you had a man who makes you feel like the Queen you are. I've been utter shite at it for the last decade, if I'm being completely honest."

"We did fall into a terrible rut, didn't we." Olivia said with a sad sigh.

"Yes we did. You never really forgave me for Evelyn in Hong Kong, did you?"

"No I didn't. I always hated her and you destroyed a very good old friendship with Chester."

"Yes well Chester King is an arrogant bastard who has been trying to sleep with you since he met you!"

"Nigel!" M said in a shocked yet hushed tone. "He's done nothing of the sort!"

"Come on luv...you can't ignore the way men admire and gaze at you all the time. You cannot just straighten your suit jacket and get on with the business of the day. You are a bloody gorgeous woman and if I haven't told you that enough in the last few years, I apologize profusely. You; my sexy wife have gotten more good looking as the years have progressed, where I've aged horribly."

"That's not true, you've been turning young women's heads since we met. I've only had eyes for you for so long that I ignored all the others. It served no purpose to address or acknowledge their simple casual flirtations."

"I would not call your Bond a simple casual flirtation now."

"I know...don't remind me...I still have to deal with him...argh. I've been horrible taking advantage of him like that! I knew that I would go back to you regardless of your transgression. Like I always have. A combination of my desire for you and guilt for being...who I have become."

"Who you are hasn't changed when you gave your name for a letter. M is part of you. The passionate driven woman I fell in love with in university. How could I be such a lucky man and almost toss it all away in bitterness and pride?"

"I don't know? You're a complete idiot?" Olivia said with a smirk.

Nigel barked in laughter as the van slowed to a stop. They both tensed waiting for the inevitable stressful challenge they were about to face.

They heard the men get out and move around to the back of the moving van. One of the men threw open the door as the other climbed in with a gun grabbing M by the arm.

"Leave her...she's just a lady from the juice bar by the bloody pool! It's me you want for some stupid reason."

"You are hardly in the position to be making demands professor." The dark haired man with the moustache, dressed in a posh suit holding the gun at them seemed to be the one in charge. He looked M up and down as he appraised her. "You will be fine my dear. We just need to ask this man some questions. Search him for a mobile. My dear lady do you have a mobile?"

"But he and I only just met? I don't understand mobiles but I have one for emergencies but it's back in my room. I never thought I would need such a thing on vacation. " M said in a well acted voice.

The man patted M's hips where her pockets were but ignored the jacket Nigel had tossed over her shoulders. They took the broken mobile from Nigel.

"It got smashed when that idiot by the pool shot at us!"

"We will let you go as soon as Mr. Mawdsley tells us about his wife back in England." The dark haired man said as he watched her closely. "Then you will be back at the hotel in no time so long as you promise to say nothing about this to anyone that is." The man smirked at her as he pointed his gun at them to move into the warehouse like building.

M sensed that there was more under this man's facade. He kept staring at her quizzically. He must have Nigel's letter but is trying to figure out what it means.

The driver followed them in. They took them down a series of dark hallways to an open area with an elevated platform where the offices were located. The open area contained boxes, unopened and some assorted vehicles. There were men working, loading a large delivery van, much like the one they just rode in the back of.

The man pushed the two of them towards the metal staircase along the side wall. M walked up first holding the rickety railing tight. She hated heights and the metal stairs gave her vertigo, as she could see through the metal grates to the dusty ground below. Suddenly the familiar firm grip of her husband steadied her. She silently cursed him for his familiarity. If they were alert they may ask why he steadied her, not realizing it was because he knew her better than she knew herself.

Nigel always knew within seconds if she was uncomfortable, or sick, dizzy and about to faint. Without even a practiced hand signal, he knew she would have a hard time with these stairs. Once they made it to the top and she turned to him. "Thank you Richard for you assistance, you must have seen me stumble."

Nigel picked up on it fast enough, for one unused to such games of perception. "Yes, well it was the gentlemanly thing to do when you see someone miss a step."

"Aren't you just the charmer….Mawdsley...if that is your real name?" Their captor added suspiciously.

"It is and I never got your name, or why you're so interested in my...supposed wife? Keeping in mind that I don't know you, nor you me, so for that much I might be gay and not have a wife at all!"

"You may call me Mr. Garnet and my friend Mr. White is on his way to personally question you...both." M knew that their act was for naught. He suspected who she really was and now, unfortunately he knew their real names were Nigel and Olivia.

"Oh and where is he coming from? For that matter where are you from? You're not English...what is your accent? Portuguese?" Nigel asked continuing to gain the man's attention rather than have him prod Olivia for information.

The man opened the door to the office and ushered them inside. The room was set up as a flat with a comfortable lounge, a television and seating area, alongside a small kitchen and another hallway.

"I have to see to some work before my friend arrives. Please move down the hall to the back bedroom. I am locking you in...you may entertain yourselves however you see fit." Garnet said with a smirk. "Since you don't have a 'wife' nor partner that we know of yet, you might as well enjoy the time you've got. But I can assure you sir, that we will find your secrets very soon."

They were pushed into the room and he followed them in. "There are no windows and there are cameras in the hallway should you get the door open. The only way out is the way in, so you will be seen once you make the staircase should you get that far. I don't expect such trouble from two retired people but one never knows." He said with raised brows.

"How long to plan to keep us like this?" Nigel asked abruptly allowing his annoyance at the situation to bubble over.

"Yes...this is ridiculous and I can't believe you should need a ransom or some strange thing from two pensioners?" M added acting put out. "I've little money saved and this trip was a gift from my children!"

"Your meager funds are of no interest to us I can assure you madame. We only want information, that is more valuable than gold in many situations."

"Then I'm afraid I'm poor because I've nothing for you." M said as she stomped her small foot in exaggerated aggravation and frustration.

"Same with me and even if I did know what it was you were looking for, I'm not inclined to divulge it with this treatment! I was going to play golf today and now everything is ruined!" Nigel protested in his most haughty tone.

M could only imagine him saying 'well I never' next with this act they were putting on for their captors. It will only last so long and now that she knew that White was on his way, it was even more essential that Bond find them fast.

At least the mystery of who hired the Dutch agent to seduce her husband had been answered. Hopefully, Tanner contact their organization to have the woman held and questioned.

The door shut and locked as M pulled Nigel's mobile of his jacket pocket. She quickly dialed Tanner but there wasn't much signal through the concrete building they were trapped in.

Eventually she heard the mobile connect and waited…

" _Yes, Tanner here."_

"Listen carefully Tanner. We travelled one hour south and are locked in a warehouse with vans company logo of Parádosi tis Kérkyras. Mr. White is on his way...I repeat Quantum is on their way."

" _M do...ey...now..ho...are?"_

"Not completely a Mr. Garnet found a letter from Nigel to me in his room but they have no way to confirm until White arrives. They definitely suspect Nigel is my husband. Tell Bond to hurry."

" _I will...sta...00..ive...on...wa...bac...p. Soon...we...pro….ise. Q...as...ou...cked...in. Hold...ight._

The call disconnected an M erased the number dialed. The can find it easily with a technician but it doesn't matter much. And unless Mr. White has gone blind, he will recognise her straight away. The last time she saw him he was bleeding from the wound Bond gave him in the leg. He likely had a limp as a result.

M imagined that White will be more than happy to return the favour, since he almost had Mitchell shoot her right there and then. He did it to facilitate his own escape but still, she certainly isn't his favourite person in the world.

"They are sending another 00 as back up. They should be here soon to get us out. When I tell you to duck...duck because where Bond goes...explosions tend to follow."

"So we just wait to be rescued? In the meantime we will be questioned and tortured possibly killed?"

"Yes." M said looking around wanting to find something to calm and prevent some of the anxiety she could sense rising in Nigel and even herself.

"Well there is a bed…" Nigel smirked in a nervous way.

M looked up suddenly to see a very pointed look from her husband as he smirked at her.

"Nigel!" It was one she knew well enough over the years.

"What? So what if I want to spend my possibly last moments on earth making love to my wife...sue me."

M began to laugh...almost uncontrollably.

"I never would have expected you...to...but." M gave him her most seductive look as she saw passion in his eyes. Passion was far better than fear.

Nigel grasped her shoulders in his hands smiling down on her in the midst of all this drama. "But you would have expected him to say such a thing to you."

M stopped laughing immediately and looked seriously at her husband. "Yes...to be honest, I think Bond would have said something similar to me if he were here in your place. However, before a pout takes over your handsome face completely. I would have said no to him."

M moved into her husband's personal space, wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

 

There was a pounding at the door, that awoke M from her slumber. She was wrenched from having such a nice dream. She looked to her left as Nigel stirred awake. She was lying in the crook of his arm her head on his chest.

" _Open this door now! It will only get worse for you if you don't M!"_

"Shit!" They both exclaimed at the same time as her husband quickly pulled on his shorts. M sat and looked around for her clothing on the floor while holding a sheet around herself for modesty's sake.

The door smashed open suddenly. The chair Nigel had propped against the door handle, fell as it smashed to the floor.

Their initial captor, a now fatigued Mr. Garnet appeared panting and holding his injured shoulder. He pushed physically through the door, followed closely by Mr. White. M laid back on the bed as Mr. White approached and Garnet took Nigel by the arm and pushed him up against the opposite wall of the small room.

"My...my...how comfortable." He leered at M with the sheet pulled tightly around her. Mr. White bent down and pulled her lace bra off the floor and tossed in on the bed with a smirk.

"When my friend, Mr. Garnet suggested that you and your husband Nigel make yourselves comfortable, we never dreamt that you would be overcomed with such passion. I suppose him not bedding my agent made reconciliation that much easier eh?" White said looking at Nigel as he sat beside M on the edge of the bed.

Nigel thrashed against his handler, as White leaned over M and kissed her temple as his finger trailed down her cheeks. "If we had more time love...you and I would be getting much better acquainted in this bed."

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Nigel shouted at the white haired man who must be almost their age. This was the type of creature Olivia was use to dealing with? Dear God...what had he gotten them into!

Mr. White stood up and walked over to Nigel and punched him in the stomach. "Get dressed! We will be leaving soon."

"We should be safe enough here, we made sure we were not followed." Garnet told White as he ignored Nigel collapsing in pain against the wall.

"Where she is Bond will follow." White said pointing at M. "I will take them with my men you stay here and kill Bond. I want photos as proof."

"But…"

"Just do as I command. MI6 will do whatever we ask now that I hold the key. I really have to thank you...Olivia." White pulled the letter Nigel wrote as explanation from his breast pocket. "For coming to claim your wayward husband, because he will be the key to having you and your organization in my pocket."

"Oh...go to hell White. I will hardly be forced into treason by the likes of you!" M climbed out of the bed as discreetly as she could wrapped in her sheet as she gathered her clothing off the floor.

White walked back over to her as Nigel tensed. Garnet handed him his trousers and shirt but Nigel attempted to push him out of the way to get over to Olivia. Garnet pulled him back and all he could do was watch as White walked over to Olivia and grasped her around the neck with his hands. His sudden anger inspired violence at her continued arrogance made him see red as he squeezed her delicate neck.

White spat viciously. "You will do what I tell you or he will suffer along with you. I will take my revenge on you, physically and in front of him! And then I will shoot him in the bloody leg just for fun!"

M pulled at his hand with her free hand, as she swatted at his head with a hand full of her clothing. As a result of her attempt to ward him off, Nigel's mobile fell out of the jacket pocket that she held in her hand. White's eyes went wide as he let her go and picked up the offending item.

"Idiot! You didn't search her?"

"We didn't know…we took one smashed mobile...I didn't know who she was then!" Garnet stammered in attempt to defend himself.

White tapped the offending smart phone and then called one of Garnet's men in. "Take this mobile and speed into town. Stop at a few different warehouses for a short time, fifteen minutes at the most and then go to another. That will hopefully draw him away. Then in an hour come back here and that should give you time to prepare to take out her most annoying agent."

White turned back to look at a fuming M. "I will give you two twenty minutes to get cleaned up and dressed."

"Where are you taking us?" M asked.

White just smiled, as he walked menacingly back towards her. "You will know once we get there my dear and not a moment sooner." White placed his fingers under her chin to force her head up to look at him.

"You truly are a lovely woman, despite your age and the annoying habit you have of poking your oh so clever nose into my business." He seemed to inspect her as he would a piece of meat for quality. "We had high hope for Bolivia. Water is much more precious than oil and only you and Bond figured that one out. The CIA is so obsessed with crude that they constantly overlook the obvious. "

White turned to look at Nigel. "You know my wife left me and I do miss her. There is something in being with a woman a long time that you miss when they are no longer there. But I bet you didn't know that your wife had me shot in the leg? Her agent Bond dropped me in the boot of a car to bring me to her...the Queen of MI6. 007 dragged me out and plopped me in front of her majesty, who barely had a brow to arch, until I told her that we had people everywhere. I was not lying and then that poor dead fool Mitchell failed to shoot her."

"What!?" Nigel yelled as he looked from White to his wife in question. He has always wondered what had happened to the quiet man who often came to collect her, along with her driver.

"Yes, I paid her bodyguard to kill her. The IV pole, that she ironically didn't want to give me, and Mitchell suggested for the pain saved, her life and Bond's. Mitchell suggested the drugs and it got him killed in the end, what a shame, he was excellent pair of eyes into your organization."

White kept looking between M and her husband as he explained his anger to her innocent and obtuse husband. The man who had almost taken up with an informant.

"That was when we figured out the depth of the relationship between them. Bond was more than just her lap dog. We've been watching him for a long time, thinking that something deeper must motivate him. The other 00 agents that we've observed didn't act as he does and I think after viewing the video feed of her arrival early in the morning, I now know why."

"What is he talking about?" Nigel asked.

M was furious. "Bond kissed me...so what! It was a cover. I stayed in his room also to waylay suspicions that I was meeting my husband! It was a logical course of action to protect a civilian." White looked hesitant, yet unconvinced and Nigel appeared perplexed for a moment and naturally very angry.

"You have no right to make disparaging comments about my wife so shut it!" Nigel lashed out at the man who so casually threatened their lives as if they meant so little. The callowness completely astounded Nigel.

White simply smiled and walked out through the broken door. "You now have fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and ready for what I have prepared."

M gathered her things and entered the bath with Nigel following. "So he kissed you when you arrived? What is really going on between you both? Have you been having an affair with him for years and just admitting it to me now?"

"No...Bond has honestly just recently began flirting more...and...he.."

"He what?"

"Before I sent him on this mission he basically confessed to me that he wanted more."

Nigel hopped in the shower with her to save time as they both soaped up to rinse off quickly.

"I suppose I have no right to be jealous but I am."

"Nigel...I can't pretend it didn't happen but I told him that it was a one off...one of those emotionally unstable, drink induced nights that lead to something physical. You know them well, remember."

"Yes and as I said I don't have the right to feel this way but I do. You're my wife and...well...I always want you to be just mine."

"Well you're my husband and I assumed the same." M said glaring at him as he blocked all the spray of water.

"I know and I'm sorry. I admit that it's irrational and hypocritical but they are my feelings none the less. I still love you as much as I did when we met...I'm just a terrible idiot for putting you through this and now...I've delivered you to a man who wants you dead. I do want both of us to seek help, if you do and we make it out of all this." Nigel pulled her into his soapy arms as the warm water cascaded over the two of them. M leaned into his comforting embrace.

"Listen if we are going to get through this you have to follow my lead and trust me. White will use you against me and you have to let me do whatever it takes. We will worry about starting over again once we get out of this. Our only ace in the hole is that 005 is also on his way and their diversion will only last half as long as they think it will."

They climbed out of the shower and began to dress as a knock came to hurry them up.

"I will try but if he hurts you in front of me...I don't know what I will do."

"You will do nothing and if we live the day we still have hope. MI6 will not allow me to be captured long, it's a matter of national security. However, Tanner won't mobilize the forces when a couple of agents will do. We want to keep the whole thing as quiet as possible."

"Won't your Mr. Tanner have to inform the minister? The one that always gets under your skin and makes you rant as soon as you cross the threshold?"

"Yes, eventually and he's the one who I believe may be tied to this Quantum group."

"What's that?"

"The organization that White and Garnet work for. White is high up but I think it goes higher than him."

"Why do I get the sneaking suspicion the only reason you're telling me all this is because we are about to die?"

"No! I'm telling you because you asked and don't think like that! Worrying about what might happen will only make it worse, believe me. You're now embroiled in all this and we will have to move again once we get back."

"Damn it all. I loved that house. Are you sure you just can't have them all killed?"

"Nigel! I may need some for questioning." M said with a smirk thinking about ending these bastards for what they had done to them anyway.

There was a pounding at the door, as the two of them were pulled out of the small warehouse flat to be taken somewhere else. All by a man who would like to kill her, M is certain. He may try again to intimidate her, threatening her with rape but deep down he needed her for something. It's Nigel she was worried about. Not to mention Judi and the children were also a major concern, now that White had their names. Hopefully by lacking their family name he would be unsuccessful in tracking down her remaining family.

M desperately hoped that her agents would not fall for White's ruse long.

* * *

Bond had Q and Tanner on the line coordinating where he was going as the direction of M's husband's stationary mobile just began to move. 005 was headed towards Bond when the two mobile phones went in different directions.

Tanner kept Bond on M's signal and Thomas on her husbands. Bond drove frantically, because his emotions dictated him to do so. This was not one of his better weeks.

Then again he had managed to make love toM. A woman that he felt so much for that he felt like bursting at the seams. Thinking about M in danger made him grip the steering wheel hard with his good hand and want to smash his cast off in the face of the men who took her. Bond didn't have time to lament on his soon to be broken heart. He just needed to save her.

Nothing was more important than that. M reconciling with her husband was natural compared to the stresses that the two of them were going through now.

Bond arrived at the first location that the mobile pinged only ten minutes before to find nothing. Thomas called to say the same at his first stop. He got out and began looking for an signs of use. The place was abandoned and there was a wide open door with dark interior and a very think layer of dust.

"These places don't look used at all. Tanner where was the mobile M called from situated the longest?"

Tanner gave them the address to yet another storage facility. "I think they never left and that her husband's mobiles was discovered, M's was likely taken first she was somehow able to hide her husband's to make that call."

" _That is entirely possible. The signal is weak but cut through from time to time one stationary position."_ Q said. " _Sending it to you know 005 and 007."_

" _I will meet you there 007."_ Stewart Thomas said over the line.

"I will wait for you if I get there first. With this injured wrist I will only be of so much use."

The two of them kept their lines open as they traveled the busy afternoon roads heading to an industrial area outside of Corfu city. Q guided them into the area warning them of heat signature within two areas, one large building and one small.

Q commandeered a CIA satellite for a short time to help them find M. Tanner was busy reorganizing M's meetings for the week, claiming M's last minute trip was a family emergency.

Bond met Thomas a block away from the occupied warehouses as they got armed and ready to go. Bond had his pistol and a knife. Thomas had that and a machine gun for extra firepower. Sound was of no concern to either of them should they encounter resistance.

They were far enough outside the city to ensure little in the line of witnesses. They split up around the one building between the two they were checking into. As Bond rounded the corner of the building he saw an armed guard walking past the far corner. Bond ducked down behind some barrels and stacked wooden pallets.

He picked up a stone and tossed it against the wall across from him to draw the man closer. The guard made his way over directly opposite to where Bond was crouching. His back turned to Bond, he leapt at the man with his knife drawn. Bond plunged the metal blade into the back of the guard, puncturing his lung in the process. The man groaned, as he fell to the ground mortally wounded.

Bond heard a shot and people yelling. Thomas was drawing them over into his machine gun fire, as Bond made it to the larger of the two buildings. He ducked inside with the sound of 005's machine gun blasts disrupting the workers that stood outside the building. There was a free path inside and Bond took advantage and looked around.

There was a metal staircase up the far wall towards offices he assumed. He made for the bottom of the stair, just as two men came out from behind a parked van. They yelled at him and Bond shot them both. The door on the landing above opened as a man in a suit came out, behind another more heavily armed thug.

Bond raced the rest of the way up the stairs to tackle the first man but the second man struck out at Bond with his fists to defend the man in the suit. Bond was wrestling with the gun in the guard's hand as he pulled him into and tackled the man in the suit jacket.

The armed guard made it back to his feet and was about to shoot Bond for wrestling with the man in the suit but suddenly another shot rang out and everything froze for a second. The guard lurched and suddenly fell on top of both of them with a groan. Bond tried to get out from under the bleeding man but with only one good arm he could not get much leverage.

Thomas appeared and pulled the bleeding man off Bond, allowing him up. They dragged the man Bond tackled up and pointed a gun at his head.

"Where is she?"

The man spat blood out of his mouth as he smirked at Bond. "I will tell you nothing." He said in a Portuguese accent.

Bond gritted his teeth as he pulled the man close to his incensed face. "I will track down and kill your entire family if you don't start talking!" Bond spat at the man in a vivid rage and malicious intent. Thomas looked taken aback and the hostage noticed.

This was not a good cop, bad cop situation and the hostage began to look worried. Bond took the man's hand and pulled his arm towards him as he brought it down on his raised knee in a sudden motion and an audible crack sounded followed by the scream of pain from the man who's arm Bond just broke.

"White...White..."

"Yes, I know the slimy bastard where did he take her?"

"He...he…"

"I will break your other arm and I will keep breaking things until you tell me where she is!"

"Home…" It came out in a strangled gasp but he said it clear enough for a man with broken teeth.

Thomas frowned. "Bond, we need to take him back to a man I know on the mainland and have him transported to HQ."

"Yes and then we need to get to San Siro Italy. The bastard's taken her back to where I shot him in the leg. His home on Lake Como."

"Are you sure?"

"No...not completely...but it feels right. The bastard is out to punish her and get something out of her. They will be long gone now and he may only stay a day or so if he's smart. Or maybe he thinks his hired thugs will be enough to protect him from me." Bond said lifting his arm in the cast.

"There are other agents? What does he think the rest of us do? It's not like we don't care what happens to her, even you care."

"What do you mean by that?" The two of them dragged Garnet out of the building and into the boot of their car.

"From what I've heard you argue with her constantly...needling her just to be a pain. So much so half of us think you're going to be fired at any moment. It's a good thing your record is so bloody impressive or you may have been"

Thomas did most of the heavy lifting. The tall brunette had two inches and two good arms in which to do it.

"Yes...so what?" Bond said.

"Well you either hate her guts, are bloody well insane and, or your in love with her." Thomas said with a smirk.

"Save your deductions for another time and let's get out of here." Bond dialed Q, "Q we're headed to San Siro, Lake Como have a team meet us there."

" _That is where he's taken M? Very well 007, I will let Mr. Tanner know when he returns and have a team sent to meet you."_

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On the helicopter journey they spoke little and Nigel held her hand. It was a comforting gesture even if it served as nothing but fodder for White to use against them.

M had thought on all that she knew about situations like this and one thing was certain, one of them would be tortured. White's threat of shooting Nigel in the leg was genuine and physically assaulting her was just par for the course in these situations.

The cards will fall where they fall and Dr. Hall may be needed for more than just marriage counseling at the end of all this.

M didn't like to deal in _**ifs**_ **or** _ **what if**_ **?** It really served no purpose to dwell on what she thought might happen, even if those thought broke through her mental line of defense. Having Nigel here was the catalyst for all these insecurities. If he wasn't here she wouldn't care what happened. It would be irrelevant what White did to her. The can always promote a new M but her husband was purposefully enticed and drawn into this.

* * *

Nigel held his wife's hand remembering the passionate love making they did in the warehouse flat. It was spontaneous and he's half convinced that she did it to distract him from the inevitable. Olivia was worried about him and his fear for what was about to happen. She, on the other hand was as confident as she normally was.

Nigel realized what a liability he was to her in this case. Perhaps it would be better if he rushed one of the guards when they landed and got shot and killed straight away. At least then, White wouldn't have a leverage point to manipulate her.

Nigel didn't like the way this Mr. White starred at his wife from the seat across from them in the helicopter. There was lecherous intent behind his eyes and it was not just motivated by revenge. White looked about sixty years of age and while Olivia was older she was a beautiful woman and that was more than enough motivation.

What his lovely wife may, or may not have had an agent do to the man was still a thorn in his side. Although, having met Bond he could imagine that he took things into his own hands at the time. It seemed that there was an issue with controlling him that made Nigel worry about her true feelings for the lad.

Nigel hoped Bond was as good with an injured arm as Olivia thought, because she was in a great deal of danger. Danger that Nigel doubted he would be much help dealing with.

White would make good on his threat and it made Nigel squeeze Olivia's hand firmer, just thinking about what she may have to endure before rescue came. Nigel had a feeling that his death would be far faster. If he did die...well he hoped Bond would help Olivia through the grief. Although, he would never admit that to either of them.

The helicopter landed beside a stunningly beautiful lake. One that Nigel wished the two of them could have enjoyed in a more relaxing vacation like situation. Not this. This was the thing of nightmares.

Nigel wondered how much of this she had had to deal with in the past and then just come home to have dinner. Perhaps the shift between these two realities explained the nights at the office? Rather than bothering enduring the emotional change between home with him and the chaos at work it was better that she stayed away. Could it be that what he perceived as disinterest or infatuation with a younger man was just her way of protecting him and the children? She had not always been the most level headed after work and this explained a lot. God...he was such an old fool.

* * *

M knew by the amount of time that they flew over open water that they were likely in Italy. The smell reminded her of Italy at any rate. They landed at a stunning lake home. This was the home where Bond found White years ago.

The estate was large and beautiful just as Bond had described it. "I can't believe you kept the place?"

White stood next to M holding her arm tightly as they moved away from the copter as it powered down.

"Yes; well it was never mine and the man who does own it would want you to enjoy your possible end of life and marriage experience."

M shot a glare at the man. "You don't think MI6 will find us?"

"Bond is dead." White said as convincing as he could. "I don't think your little trip to Greece was on the books, so the likelihood is that they don't know where you are right now. This will be only a short stop for you to tell me what we want to know, and or watch your husband suffer. Then, if you please me...I will keep you with me for a time."

M shudder involuntarily at the casual way he alluded to what he planned to do with her if Bond didn't get here soon enough to catch them before they left again to parts unknown. Not to mention that Nigel was not mentioned in any way...he would keep her...kill him once she compromised MI6.

"What? You have not even looked at your mobile. You don't know if he's dead and that scares you more than you let on. You will keep me alive until you know he's dead because you know what he will do to you if you've killed me. Holding my husband does nothing."

White's eyebrows rose in surprise as they entered the massive house. "You think that your prodding me will help your husband? You are a forcefully cold woman. Take him." He ordered one of his men.

A blond man in combat gear came and took Nigel by the arm, dragging him away. Nigel looked panicked and M tried to remain calm and collected focusing on White not the desperate look in her husband's eyes.

White still had a firm grasp on M's arm as he held her. "Where are you taking him?"

"He will be fine for now. I will take you to your room so that you can change for a late dinner."

"Dinner? What...no dungeon, chains, or maybe the rack?" M scoffed.

White laughed. "You do have a delightful way about you M and a vivid imagination. I like that. You and I will get along famously if you play the game." They walked up the large staircase to the upper floors. Nigel had been taken somewhere on the main level and M seriously hoped that they didn't truly have a dungeon in this place.

White guided her to a room with French doors that he swung open wide. The suite was massive. The entire front of the home with a balcony looking over the lake. It was breathtaking and the decor was appropriate, to what she deduced was the age of the home.

To the right was a massive white four poster bed with drapings in blue. The light from the open balcony was dimming with the setting sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes but it's an illusion. The trappings of wealth that is not your own. It was stolen or earned from the proceeds of shady business deals and exploitation. You admitted as much. What I want to know is, who does own it and what does he or she have to do with Quantum? Seriously, what do you hope to accomplish with this White?" M said as she spread her arms indicating the opulent room they were standing in.

White pulled M across the room as they stood side by side, gazing through the balcony doors at the splendid sunset. White turned to look down on her about to say something but stopped for some reason. M turned towards him to met his eyes in challenge.

"You know...I never thought this would happen."

"What? Your chance to torture me?" M said flippantly rolling her eyes at the infuriating man.

"No. That I would actually admire you once I met you. Met you properly...I mean and not with me tortured and bleeding on the dusty floor of a damn underground garage."

M looked taken aback by that but said nothing.

"Stoic to the end eh? Typical English stiff upper lip and all that?"

"Your in depth analysis into my nature is hardly necessary. You have a tainted view of reality if you believe that you have to be in the position of control and power to properly meet a person."

"Yes...well with you it helps. Don't you do the same?"

"What? No. Why would I when most don't even know what I do?"

"I find it hard to believe that M...you exude power even being as tiny and beguiling as you are."

"What is it that you want, exactly?" M said as she turned and cast her eyes involuntarily towards the bed. A bed that under any other circumstances she would love to spend a night with her husband in.

White's eyes rose again as he smirked at her. "Many things and the list keeps getting longer. But for now I am hungry."

"Far be it for me to get in the way of your appetites." M said flatly as if she was dismissing him.

"I have a dress for you to wear at dinner hanging in the closet. I will give you 30 minutes to get ready. Don't make me drag you out of here. It may be the last chance that you get to see your husband."

M scowled at him. "Do not hurt him." M said with enough force to be threatening. "There is no point to it. He knows nothing of my work."

"But if I could get your cooperation…that would be worth it."

"Generally I don't cooperate with men I dislike or threaten me in any way. Why should I start now?"

White moved into her personal space and glared at her. "Because now you are not in your office behind walls of security designed to keep the bad people out! No multitude of killer spies and security to keep me from you. I can destroy your entire life with one bullet and you know it. Don't play so high and mighty with me M! You are no longer in control!"

With that he grasped her by the shoulders roughly and pulled her to him as he kissed her passionately. M's eyes opened wide in shock and disgust. Revolution gurgled up through her body and made her what to vomit.

M pushed him away hard and he let her go. M wiped her mouth with the back of her hand not even trying to disguise the revulsion and disgust that she felt at having him kiss her.

White panted hard looking at her face and suddenly feeling disappointment.

"You don't really want to do this? What do you really want from me?" M asked.

White continued panting and suddenly looked frustrated as he glanced from her to the bed. "Get dressed." Was all he said.

"You're trying to work yourself up enough to go through with this aren't you? You said it yourself, you had a wife and you miss her. You don't want me...this is all just an act of revenge!"

"No! I do want you and that's the bloody problem!" White spun on his heels and left the room so suddenly, that M had to blink and stare at the empty spot on the floor in front of her. The door was slammed closed and she could hear White ordering a guard to bring her down in half an hour. Even if he had to drag her out kicking and screaming to do it.

M absently made her way to the bath and began filling the luxurious tub. Christ! To think that just this morning she was in a large tub with Bond after making love in the wee hours of the morning. It had been glorious. She felt young again...and then Nigel. They had made love like they hadn't in years. It was all just a combination of things, love, understanding, acceptance and forgiveness in a stressful situation. What was she going to do?

M's feelings were focused on getting her and Nigel out of this mess. Nothing else mattered. Not Bond's perfectly formed ass, nor the words he whispered in her ears that she had never, ever expected to hear and yet, made her heart soar.

M stripped and sank into the bath...so tired and weary from the day she'd been through. It wasn't over yet and that was the problem.

White wanted her to be in Quantum's pocket...yet he seemed to want more than that. If M could seduce him...what would that do? Would the man be desperate or deluded enough to believe that she could give up her morals for money?

Could she turn tail on all that she stood for and do it convincingly enough for him to trust her and let Nigel go? Would he let Nigel go? All the answers in her head screamed NO!

M just wanted to stay in the tub. Inevitably White would take that as an invitation to do worse to her sooner than he had planned. M could picture his rage as he dragged her out naked and soaking, in a desperate, vulnerable situation that she dreaded to her very core. If MI6 didn't arrive within the next few hours M would be forced into a situation she had never considered at her age.

* * *

James pulled on the wet suit with the help of Thomas. "Your cast is going to give you some trouble."

"Cut it off me then." Bond demanded in a surly response.

Thomas looked at him. "Bond, that will get the both of us in hot water. I think I can force it...just hold still." 005 pulled the taut fabric over the cast on Bond's left arm with some difficulty. Once completed they pulled the scuba gear on and checked comms.

"Q are you reading us?"

" _Yes 007, and you 005. You should only have about 700 meters to traverse to the edge of the estate. I've been monitoring the heat signatures of the guards patrolling the perimeter and I will signal when you should leave. Taking your time to swim to the area into the equation of course."_

"Of course." Bond smirked as he checked his mask.

"The sooner the better M. Bond has not been himself this mission and if we don't get her back soon I think I may have to put him down." Thomas said with a smile.

"As if you could." Bond retorted.

Thomas was right, he was acting differently on this one. How could he not? It was different. This was the woman he loved who was in the hands of a man who wants revenge not just on her but on him also. There was no calm down and take it all in stride in these circumstances.

Nothing left but the mission. That always propelled him in the past and this was no exception. Bond could see the same determination in 005's eyes.

If he didn't keep thinking of this as just another mission he would go mad. If anything happened to M he would go mad. If he could never touch her again in the way he did less a day ago he would…deal with that. If she died...argghh...having her die would crush him. She meant the world to him. He was an orphan...a killer...an agent for Queen and country...for her...all for her. It had always been that way from the moment he met her. Bloody hell how could it take him so long to notice? What an idiot he had been not to mention now. He never should have seduced her, now everything is worse.

M was his forbidden fruit and now that he has tasted her he can't go on without her. If she had just said no...not stayed in his room he would be fine...sexually frustrated but fine. Damn his charm and her emotional weakness.

M had played into his hands just as easily as any mark last night. A passionate kiss, a few drinks and the emotional distance of a spouse played directly into his bed. Just as it had so many times and numerous missions in the past.

Bond was a scavenger of broken hearts, a bottom feeder in the emotions of others, all the while trying to ignore his own painful past and loss. All he ever managed to give them was a few hours of passion, nothing more. Nothing lasting and nothing real. His act was all illusion, just like his life.

M made Bond want more and to do better. To have what he can do help a nation gave him some solace in the emptiness of his soul. Perhaps that was why he fell so hard for her. She showed him a life he could have if he was good enough. She had the love, the family and managed that with her job. Even though she was under the impression that her life was in shambles, M's shambled estranged relationships were a far sight better than Bond's non-existent ones.

Bond snapped back into the mission as Q sounded in their ears and 005 nodded to him and doused the light in the boat and killed the motor. The lake was calm and beautiful. In direct juxtaposition to the frantic dread that kept rising from the pit of his stomach like bile about to spill into his respirator.

The two agents dropped back into the dark abyss. Bond felt the press of cool water against him as he sank into the dark depth. They turned on their arm lights and gave each other the thumbs up and headed towards north towards the property.

Bond's suspicions about the estate on lake Como had been confirmed when Q managed to activate an old tracer implant M had many years past. It was older technology but luckily for them Q had remembered that she had it done and pulled the machine he needed to use to find M and her husband.

The journey took 20 minutes of their hour long air supply. They each carried a waterproof sac containing knives and guns fitted with silencers to make this mission a silent but deadly surgical strike on the compound.

005 surfaced first, turning his lights off as Bond followed him out of the water. Bond took longer with only one good arm, to turn off his lights. 005 quickly pulled off his wetsuit and into his tactical gear with equipment and turned to help Bond.

"You're lucky I'm here as a partner this time Bond."

"Yes...yes...make me feel like more of an invalid will you."

"Why were you with M at that hotel anyway Bond? Tanner said it was a mission but I don't think it was on the books if it was."

"I was following a man for her and it bloody well turned out to be her husband."

"What? You're kidding?"

"I wish...come on." Bond touched his headset, "Q we're here...may we proceed?"

" _Yes the nearest guard on the beachhead is by the dock of boats. There are two guards at each of the doors. One on the side of east side, on the west and three at the front and rear. There are others on the edges of the property. If I were you I would deal with them first._ "

"How do you want to do this Bond?" 005 asked as Bond fitted the knife to his thigh and then took his gun and silencer out of the bag.

"We will take out all the guards working the perimeter first, as Q suggested and then the guards at the east side. Then I will go in through the front and take the guards out there. You be the element of surprise taking the guards at the rear and west side of the house and then move through the back door to meet up in the middle somewhere to look for M and her husband."

"Fine. Then what?"

"Shoot anyone who is not M or her husband Nigel. Q do you have a picture?"

A few moment's delayed as Q sent an image of Nigel Mansfield on their mobiles. "You can injure White but leave him for me and M to deal with." Bond said with a grimace.

"Alright, let's go shall we?" 005 said as he took the lead across the yard trying to avoid beams of light from security lights and the illumination from within the house itself.

Thomas took out the one by the boats as Bond dispatched one by the treeline with his knife. They made their way silently towards the entrances of the large stone house.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

 

M heard the knocking at the door and rolled her eyes in frustration. The bloody contraption he wanted her dressed in was for a far younger woman than her.

It had good stretch and give but it was entirely to low in the front and there was no back. It had some sort of built in bra that was for a far smaller woman than her. It looked obscene on her and she looked around for a shawl or cover up to wrap protectively around herself.

The door was suddenly thrown open to reveal her cleaned and dressed captor in a dark grey suit and tie. "I told you not to take long but I will forgive your impudence for the joy of your company. You look stunning M." White said looking her up and down while he clasped his hands in exuberance.

M would like to smack the look right off his bloody annoying face! "I feel like an old fool! What mistress did you buy this for and leave here after you drowned her in the bloody lake." Anything to get him to see her as nothing to toy with sexually. M desperately wanted him to rethink his desire for revenge on her...that way by making the logical argument that he could get younger...more beautiful women.

"That is basically the dress that Vesper wore when we took her to lure Bond away. It was destroyed but I had this one made in dark blue. I always knew I would find a lovely woman to wear it eventually."

"I need a wrap...this dress does not cover near enough to be worn out...at all. A woman of my age...this is not appropriate attire. Vesper was young and gorgeous." M said in a demanding yet flustered tone.

"It is just me and your husband M...I'm sure he's seen it all and I...well...I enjoy...looking at you and having you off balance."

"Yes...I suppose you do." M said. M realized that there was little that she could do to really sway the man and she straightened up and held her head high. M refused to give him the satisfaction of continuing to make her uncomfortable. She would own every line and wrinkle along with roll of unwanted fat, that she had and long ago stopped concerning herself with. If he wanted to sexualize her she was powerless to stop him. That bothered her more that she wanted to allow him to know.

"I usually attempt to hide my imperfections much as anyone but that doesn't matter if it's my husband...and I can ignore you and your attempts at a lustful gaze, because I can see right through you."

"Oh you can, can you?" White smirked at her. "You assume that my lustful gaze is not genuine. You are wrong on that note M." White took her arm and guided her to the stairs with a guard closely behind and one at the bottom. "Although my attitude towards you was originally motivated by revenge...that has changed. As I have mentioned I didn't expect to be wowed by you once we had met under my control this time."

"Yes...well control is everything. It does change perceptions, but the tides can change quickly and one has to be ready."

M tried to take inventory of the amount of mercenaries White had around him. Then she heard the protests of her angry husband as they pulled him into the hall before them. Nigel looked relieved to see her and then took in what she was wearing.

"Oh I'm quite prepared M." White whispered into her ear making her try to distance herself from him as she continued to stare at her husband.

Nigel was filthy in the same clothes from earlier but now covered in dust and grime. "I see he's been treating you better my dear...than he has me, but then I can see why and that concerns me even more."

"I didn't want to jump through his hoops but the dress was a easy concession to see you at dinner."

"Well isn't married life quaint. How do the two of you do it." White added sarcastically, while keeping a tight grip on M. He would not let her pull out of his grasp and into her husband's embrace the way she wanted. Nothing of this evening would go the way she wanted and that made him giddy with lustful revenge fantasies.

They entered the dinning room and White sat M to his right and Nigel across from her on his left but down the long table. White wanted Nigel physically and psychologically removed from their proximity.

Power plays that M knew all too well.

Nigel frowned, understanding that this was where his wife would have to barter her body and mind for his continued survival. Jeopardizing everything that she had ever stood for.

All for love...for him.

Nigel felt like a feckless asshole who deserved being locked in that bloody dungeon. He really was, and had been such an utter fool that he didn't want to survive this embarrassment.

M tried not to look at her husband, she needed to focus on White and the men serving drinks and dinner. She watched them pour the wine and hoped Nigel would know not to drink any until White took a sip.

White took the first gulp and smiled at them both in turn. "There...not poisoned, or maybe it was and I've taken the antidote." White chuckled. The server poured more into his glass.

M took a tentative sip as Nigel indulge like it was the last thing he would ever taste.

"You see...no harm. I will let you go without any injury to either of you and fly you back to Corfu in the morning. Or you may fly back to London with MI6 none the wiser. I'm sure you can keep the ones who do know from saying anything."

"You're a fool to think my people are not already aware and have a team on the way."

"They are not. You kept your mission to spy on your husband from everyone but for Bond and perhaps your chief of staff. No...there is no one working in the echelons of British power that know you are even out of country and yes; you should be concerned that I know that at all."

"Yes well I know that Haines is still in your pocket and he's being watched. Now I know there is at least one if not two others that are involved and I will be watching for them also."

"You may be reporting to them if you are a good girl and do what we ask."

"What is it you want exactly White?" M asked, as the soup was served. White had even more wine. M wondered if the man had a problem, or needed to work himself up to do what he had planed to do to them.

"I want you to do what you normally do but I want access and codes to the five eyes program."

"I will not allow you to perpetrate crimes of terrorism around the world for my life, nor my husbands. That is paramount to treason and that is not going to happen!"

"You misunderstand M. We are not nor have we ever been terrorists but we are the brokers and suppliers between these organizations. Everyone knows that information is worth more than gold these days."

M scoffed. "Harumph...why not bribe one of the CIA, I hear they are still open for business."

White smiled. "Oh we have plenty of eyes on America but Britain is the only European partner and therefore closer in our hearts."

"As if! At least you've confirmed for me that the architects of your shady organization are in or came from Europe."

"Yes we are but we do have members everywhere as I proved to you before."

They ate the soup and bread waiting for something to happen. M tried to catch Nigel's eyes on occasion but he mainly looked down at his plate. He was giving up, she could tell he didn't want to deal with this anymore and she didn't know what he would do.

"I want you to let my wife go...after you kill me." He said suddenly looking at White. "Don't assault her, make a gentleman's promise you will not sexually attack my wife for revenge. Killing me should be enough."

"Nigel!"

"Well...well. This is quite a deal. No...no...you misunderstand...Nigel. Keeping you alive, or barely alive, will make her do whatever I want her to. As for attack...I think she will come willingly if it guarantees better conditions for you. I didn't want to discuss this part until after dinner, because it feel much more like dessert. But you will be abused a bit to get her cooperation...for everything…"

"You bastard!" Nigel screamed. "Don't sleep with him! Not for better treatment. I'll live in his dungeon if it means you don't have to have his hands on you!"

"Nigel...relax. This is all just part of negotiation tactics nothing more and a team will be here soon to take the three of us back to London. I say the three of us but White may be injured again in capture and his men will most certainly be dead." M said nonchalantly, loud enough for the men standing in the far corners of the large dining room could hear.

"Still hoping that your rogue blond knight will rush through the door and save you M? Unfortunately that will not happen and you are all mine to toy with as I see fit. You will become more pliable and adapt to this situation and then you will go back to Corfu or directly to London and tell them nothing of this. Continue as if nothing has changed. I will have Bond dealt with and then you will just lie to your chief of staff and make it out as nothing much. Tell them that Bond's killed me or something just to close the issue. I will have you home tomorrow safe and sound."

"I knew you hadn't killed him! He's on his way and you need this multitude of mercenaries to keep him from killing you!"

"No...you have far too much trust in that loose cannon M. You always have by all reports I've seen. Have you been lovers long?"

"What! No! If I do it's because we trained him well and the trust was earned ten fold!"

"I will end myself if it means freeing you darling." Nigel added quietly from across the table tired of being ignored.

"Nigel! You will do no such thing and never threaten that again! Think of a good thing and hold onto that in your mind." M said concerned that he was falling down a spiral in his need to impress her with his bravery. "You are concerned about more than just my agents and that is why you're pushing for this deal so quickly. Not only will I be missed and hunted for by every SIS agency but there is something more...someone more that you fear will find out or not be happy with what you are doing here." M stared at White as he looked down at the main course that was just provided them.

"I think you're onto something darling. He is suddenly focused on food like a starving man." Nigel scoffed.

"You know I am quite hungry and you should stay silent or I will take what I am hungry for right here on the table in front of you." White said with a leer aimed at M.

"Diversion. Classic diversionary tactics. Who's house is this? You said it wasn't yours, is he the one who will be angry you've taken me? Was it never in the plans? Or have you acted out of turn? Were you just to do away with me...shoot me? Or was it my husband you were after just to extort information from afar? That is what you did to poor Vesper and Bond."

"Enough! Eat your dinner and then say goodbye to your husband!" White yelled as his cutlery clattered on his near to empty plate. M was frustrating him at every turn. He should have just shot her but there she was naked in bed with her husband and it stirred something deep within him.

"Touched a nerve dear. You excel at that, but perhaps you shouldn't be quite so goading under the circumstances." Nigel protested as one of the armed guards came to stand behind him waiting for orders from White. "Unless you fancy becoming a widow before dessert."

White smiled menacingly. "Listen to your husband for once M. He is finally making sense."

"Then leave her and take me hostage!" Nigel adds suddenly. "I can be your insurance against MI6 and disappear easily enough to go into hiding from the big bad wolf you're afraid of. Nigel wants Olivia out of the line of fire and this seems the most reasonable way to do it. However, it will only work if the man's self preservation trumps his desire for her. Taking her on the run would have more benefits of a carnal nature and that was what Nigel dreaded most, besides death.

White tossed his serviette on the table and stood abruptly grabbing M by the arm and yanking her out of her seat.

Nigel jumped to his feet and lunged for White but one of his men smashed him in the upper back, making him crumble to the floor. Nigel managed to get up to his knees as he heard Olivia cry out…"NO!"

The last he saw of his wife was her panicked face as that man pulled her from the room to the stairs. Another man arrived to take Nigel by the other arm as the two yanked him to standing.

"Looks like the boss is going to have your wife for dessert after all, old man." The man in combat fatigues spat in his face. They dragged him back towards the dusty basement room where they tossed him earlier when they first arrived.

Damn his weakness! Why couldn't her lover be here now...when he would actually be useful!

* * *

Bond heard the telltale death gurgle of his fourth victim. His arm was killing him. One of the more well trained managed to grab him by the cast, twist and pull viciously. In the radio he could hear 005 count down the number he'd taken out as he moved around the property and then to the house.

"I hear commotion inside." Bond said into his comms.

Q broke through suddenly. " _I have a better satellite feed now and there are a lot more signatures inside the house than originally expected. Tanner says the team is almost there and recommends waiting."_

"How long?" Bond grunted into the comm as he wiped the bloody blade on his black trousers.

" _30 minutes."_

"That is too long. What if they kill her in that time? I'm going in." Bond said.

"That means I'm going too. Tell them to hurry Q. Bond and I are not waiting." 005 said as he pulled the trigger on another with a slight ping from the silencer.

"I will head in the front and you get through the rear. If she's not on the main level I will head upstairs and you go down to the basement in case they are in a room down there." Bond said

"Fine. I will meet you back on the main level and by then hopefully the cavalry has arrived."

* * *

White pushed M through the door and she moved away from him. As he moved so did she. The large room benefited her as she tried to keep him physically away from her. White turned away and moved to the side of the room and poured two glasses of champagne. He brought one over to her.

"You know this can be quite an enjoyable evening if you would let it M."

"As if! Intimidation...extortion...threat...I am hardly attracted to you and certainly don't see the reasoning you put forth in wanting to lay with me. You have the money and means for many girls of leisure." M took a large sip of the bubbly liquid. If anything dulling the senses might be good right now because she was beginning to doubt Bond. "Women who would be far more accommodating and lovely than I, or at least pretend to be."

White frowned at her remark "I could yes. But I find myself suddenly attracted to a woman I've held nothing but malice for, for years. I'm as confused as you. Discovering you in that room with him…"

One of White's men came to the bedroom, knocking rapidly and not even waiting for orders he opened the door and brought a mobile to White. White looked confused and then brought it to his ear.

"Yes." He began as he suddenly turned and left the room quickly. Leaving M with a glass of champagne looking about for a way out of there. Unfortunately there was only the balcony and that was too high up for her to jump for it. What she was far more interested in was the conversation he was having.

Standing in the hall with the door still open M could hear the false pleasantries and backpedaling he was doing. What made her worry, was overhearing White say…

" _Why should I leave her for the psychopath when I have her in a perfect position to exploit her for our needs now? No...I don't want him after me but I also what to prove that the knowledge I can collect and use will earn us more than his twisted human entertainment division could! No...I will not...he may come but I will deal with him when he does. You know...I've never truly understood why Bond interests you so? I will be gone by morning and I'm taking her with me. I will go underground if I must and he will never find her!"_

Who was he talking with and who was after her? M wondered at the terminology White used. Could it be that White was branching off from a larger organization and one with which he was having difficulties? She could use this. Now she had leverage depending on the size of the shark circling White in the water.

White came back in the room tugging on his shirt collar, his face flushed red in frustration and anger.

"You are not in control are you? I heard enough of that to know that this was all done without sanction and you were being taken to task. Let us go. That is the only way we can help you. I can guarantee that you will be under our care if you tell us about this organization and give us names."

White began to laugh. He looked at M as if in pity for her ignorance and shallow attempt to sway him to the side of what she perceived to be light, good and honourable. "No my dear...there is no hiding from Spectre."

"Spectre?" At least M now had a name besides the ever elusive Quantum. "You head Quantum but you are under the umbrella of another organization?"

White nodded and took another sip of the champagne that he must have had brought to the room and opened before they arrived. "I am to let you go and flee. I should do so immediately if I want to save my own skin?"

"Yes well, it would be better for all concerned if you accepted the inevitable."

"If it were that easy I would have done so long ago." White said with more that a note of melancholy. "And what of my revenge? A day doesn't go by where I don't feel pain in my leg for what Bond did to me. Or the mere fact that I'm finding myself so strangely drawn to you?"

"You will have to drag me kicking and screaming to bed, or to the underground with you. And it's not an advisable course of action, now that your overlord has ordered you to leave me be. That's what he wants isn't it? There is someone else coming for me? Just not at this time."

"Yes and you will be safer in my hands than his I can guarantee that!"

"Who is he?"

"He has many names and an awful face. You are the reason he is the way he is. Not metaphorically but quite literally."

M was puzzled thinking back on who that could be. No one that she had ever dealt with that would be in such an organization still lived. Yes, she had made many enemies but they were usually killed once they got to the level White was talking about.

"Who were you talking with?"

"I cannot say, but now is when you decide to give me a night of pleasure before we depart. I will release your husband but I will keep you. There is the deal I will present you for a night in your arms. You however, are now my insurance policy against all odds and sides of this internal fight."

"You are not actually planning on walking the tightrope between MI6 and this other organization for an extended period? Because I will not cooperate with you and you know it!"

M was beginning to panic. Dear god where was Bond and Nigel. How could this man...how could any man want to forcibly take someone who doesn't want to have relations with them.

White slammed his fists on the bar as he placed his now empty flute glass down "You will do everything I ask and if you do not...I still have enough contacts and men under my direct pay to do in your entire family!"

"Hardly the way to a woman's heart...threatening her child!"

"Do you even have a heart?" White spat as he moved towards her menacingly. All that wine at dinner and the champagne had gone to his head as he slurred a little on that last question. "You are a egocentric controlling bitch who gets in the way of everything!"

"Then let me out of your sight...I certainly don't want to be here!" M yelled back at him not giving an inch of ground to him moving towards her.

M knew she was in danger but to hell with it! She will not go down without a fight. At least dead she won't betray her position. Past M's have been military and withstood bombs and she would do no less facing down a murderous rapist.

White grabbed her wrists in his hands and pushed her to the right side of the room.

Towards the massive bed.

The look in his eyes was pure murderous desire and M's heart skipped a beat in sudden dread.

In the distance she heard a sudden crash, or was that within the room as she fought against White pushing her into a prone position. She then felt the back of her legs hit something hard and she began to fall...

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have kept with this story and left comments. It is appreciated.  
> P.S. Sorry...about this chapter.

 

Captain Scott, team leader arrived at the estate and held up his hand to pause as more gunfire erupted in the large house. They stepped over a few dead men as he signalled for two of them to secure the perimeter and the rest to follow him.

A helicopter had just lifted off as they arrived but by the shouting inside it seem as though the fight was still on. Q branch has given no indication that they should make the helicopter a priority.

Captain Scott hit his comms. "Base...unit one...whirly took off at 23:00...any word from inside?"

" _None...comms are down. Two 00 agents and M are within. One civilian male 67 years of age is an important package as well. Be cautious and take prisoners if possible."_

"Copy that."

They entered the house to carnage...small fires and dead bodies lies strewn around like rugs decorating the Italian marble floor.

The lights flickered as though at least one of the two 00 agents within had blown something up to do with the power supply.

"MEDIC! Over here!" A cry came from the corner of what was the ballroom or great room as the dust and smoke from a firefight seemed to part.

Captain Scott had seen many horrific scenes in his time in the military and this was no exception but he never had the opportunity, nor had he ever expected to see two 00 agents in such blood and chaos.

James Bond; the infamous 007 was dazed and rumpled with a shocked and dismayed look on his face. Tears running down his face as he clung to M's limp body. M's arm reached out, clasping the hand of the deathly pale unconscious man who 005 was attending.

005 held the man's leg while checking on the tourniquet above the bloody wound as he called over his shoulder again for a medic.

The medics ran forward as Scott signalled the rest of the unit to clear the house.

* * *

Earlier…

Bond entered the house cautiously as he shot the first guard to come towards him. The second jumped him and they fought.

"I don't have the bloody time for this!" Bond said as they wrestled and he jammed his knife through the man's throat. Blood squirting dramatically as the man's life ebbed away. Bond had little time or inclination for remorse. All he could think of was that these men were between him and the woman he loved.

Another jumped him from behind and Bond used leverage to toss him right over his head and onto the floor.

"Argh...Where is she?!"

He punched the man in the face but was so incensed that he didn't notice the knife in the man's hand. Bond used his cast. Putting it between him and the knife instinctively, as the blow glanced his upper arm and ripped the fabric, slicing into his flesh.

It stung but wasn't bad. James knocked it away and smashed the man's hand to the floor holding it down with his cast as he sat on the man's chest. The man's grip on the knife diminished and Bond slid the offending weapon across the room.

Gasping with a combination of exertion and exhilaration Bond screamed at the man again.

"Where is she!?"

The man continued to struggle against him with challenge in his eyes. Bond growled and pressed his own knife harder against his windpipe, creating a thin slice that burst forth in the familiar colour of blood.

"This will not end well for you if you don't tell me!"

Bond heard a familiar voice call out, 005 ran dragging a disheveled handcuffed Nigel with him.

"Bond I found him but we're being pursued by more." 005 said as he rushed Nigel to the large table in the centre of the room, across from where Bond was.

"Too late for you then mate." Bond said as he finished the man beneath him off and pulled out his Walther, aiming across the large room in the direction 005 had come from.

The first man who entered was about to fire towards 005 and Nigel but Bond picked him off it was the second who got a shot off towards Nigel and Thomas.

A feminine scream sounded muffled from above but Bond still picked it up. It was M or the wost imaginings of his troubled mind.

Thomas knocked over the large heavy oak table and pushed Nigel down behind as he laid covering fire for Bond to join them.

"It's about bloody time you showed up!" Nigel said angrily. "He's going to rape her for revenge for what you did to him!. Then he plans on taking her as a hostage as he flees underground like the rat he is!"

Bond swallowed hard while he uncuffed M's husband. Damn it all! "I'm going after her. You get him somewhere safe. Now!"

"I will not leave her for you to rescue just because you demand it! I will not lose her to either of you!" Nigel was irate and kept trying to stand up from behind the cover 005 had created.

Bond's eyes met his counterparts and 005 nodded as he grabbed something from his cargo pocket and smacked it on the back of Nigel's neck. It would only knock him out a half hour or so, but enough time for 005 to get the situation contained.

Just then another two men came in from the back of the house shooting and yelling for back up.

Bond frowned as did 005 as they shot back. They were not in a good defensive position with a prone man behind a table in the centre of a great-room with two exits and one blocked by more men coming.

Damn it all! Time slipped by and they were pinned down. He needed to get to M but didn't want to leave 005 and Nigel to the wolves that just kept coming for them.

"I have to go for M."

"Go. I have enough to hold them off." 005 pulled out all his clips from his bag and stuffed them in various pockets for ease of access.

"I will take any coming from this way out on my way to the stairs." Bond said as he sprung up and ran for the door. 005 covered him and took out the two that had come from the kitchen and back of the house. They must be arriving from somewhere else.

"Q where are these reinforcements coming from?"

" _It seems as though they are coming from...rooms over... kitchen...buildings out back."_

"Damn it ...I didn't look in the shed!. Bond did you get that?"

"Yes...how many do you think?"

" _Losing...sig...nal...jamm...00...zzzzzzzzzzzzz."_

"Shit! That team had better get here soon!" 005 yelled as he looked down at a prone Mr. M for lack of a better name.

005 dragged M's husband to the corner of the room and then ran back for the heavy table and began creating a protective area in the corner facing the far door leading to the kitchen and back of the house. The corner kept them hidden from many entering the larger main entrance until they looked to the left.

Dragging him outside could mean capture and that was not going it happen on his watch. Bond will collect M, or die trying. Once he got back the two of them would pick them off slowly until backup arrived and helped them clear the area. This was clearly going to be a standoff until the cavalry arrived.

005 nudged Bond's pack with his foot and a grenade rolled out. That could stop the stem of mercenaries coming from the back of the house. He jumped over the barrier and ran towards the far door in time to see the gun and arm of one the next wave.

005 grabbed the man's gun and yanked it towards him and harmlessly to his side as he smashed his fist into his face. He pulled the pin with his teeth and tossed the grenade out into the kitchen. Damn he should have rigged the stove but then again, M and Bond are still upstairs and it wouldn't do to blow the entire house.

005 pushed his dazed attacker back through the door into his comrades as he ran for cover and the grenade blew. He could hear the moans from the dying men as he moved to the side and pushed a bookshelf in front of the entrance from the kitchen and the back of the house. He tossed a smoke grenade into the smoldering room hoping that whatever fire would be dealt with first giving them time for reinforcements to arrive.

Thomas ran about the open great room tossing some large leather wingback chairs up against his improvised barricade. He then got behind it with Mr. M and loaded the shotgun with 5 shells and placed that with reach along with his clips for his Walther.

Thomas clicked his radio, hoping that at least within the house it would work. "Bond you had better hurray. I've blown the kitchen and barricaded us in the left corner of the dinning room until backup arrives."

" _Grunt...be...there when I can."_

Thomas heard the pop of a gunshot, Bond had obviously found more and was fighting upstairs.

* * *

Bond slowly creeped upstairs and found the first guard distracted looking at a man pounding on the door of a room shouting.

"They are here we must leave now!"

Bond knifed the armed man in the neck and yanked his machine gun out of his hand as he fell. In one quick maneuver he rolled over the dying man taking his gun with him and aiming up just in time to shoot his partner. Another charged at him gun firing, Bond pulled up his first victim and effectively using him as a human shield.

The sound of an explosions sounded from somewhere beneath him. Hopefully 005 had gotten Nigel somewhere safe.

The man down the hall yelled for help from the back stairs at the other end of the long hall. Not to mention the men coming out of various other rooms. With all this shooting and screaming, it made Bond wonder exactly what White was doing in that room alone with M. None of what his vivid imagination could conjure up was good.

One thing was certain; White would definitely use her as a human shield to save his own skin.

Unfortunately, M would also likely save his slimy arse regardless of what he's done, if she thought that he could provide her information she needed.

Bond tried not to think about what was going on behind the solid and secured closed doors that, the man tried to get White out from behind. White must be very involved in something, to not heed his warning and that spurred Bond on.

Bond's stood with the dead man he used to protect himself as he dragged him down the hall towards the lackey pounding on the bedroom door. His destraction momentarily delayed his reaction to a man coming out of a room to his left as the shot barely missed him and Bond rushed and threw the dead man into the shooter.

Bond then shot him and moved towards the yelling man who shot at Bond sloppily in defence. This one was an assistant not a mercenary.

Bond pinned himself in the thick oak entrance of another room and gradually peaked out at the nervous man doing the same down the hall in the large entrance to the main suite.

"He will not open the door. Your mistress is within, but he will kill her if you don't lay down your weapons and surrender to me!"

"I want to hear that from White or you're as good as dead!" Bond yelled across the hall as he waited to see if the man would become visible at all.

"We can deal...White and the woman will leave on the helicopter and you can walk out of this alive."

"No deal and an MI6 team is minutes away. Lay down your gun or die now!" Bond said viciously.

White's nervous assistant held out his gun hand and lowered it to the floor. He kicked it down the hall and Bond approached pushing him to his knees and using a zip tie on his hands. He tried the door but it was locked.

Bond pounded on it and turned to the man kneeling beside him. "KEYS!"

"I don't have any and he told us that we were not to disturb him until morning."

Bond grimaced; infuriated at the implication, as he began ramming his shoulder into the large oak french doors. Nothing so he shot at the door knob and then kicked it off destroying it. He pushed his way in the room and glanced at the open balcony and then to the right and the bed. The blankets and cushions were askew as he walked closer to see a man's jacket and tie lying on the bed. There was a pair of men's shoes and women's heels beside the bed.

Bond looked around the room is a panic. Where was she? Was that act outside the door all a ruse? He moved to the bath and looked in...empty.

* * *

M fell back onto the bed and was instantly crushed against the mattress by White's weight. Her arms were uselessly weak and unable to push him off her.

His lips crushed against hers as his hands moved over her body. M seemed unable to catch her breath as he forced his way into her mouth with his tongue.

White's hand snaked lower and he lifted off her slightly to undo his belt. Panic rose within her as she began to kick against him. He propped up on his elbow over her smiling.

"You know this could be very nice if you would just stop fighting me at every turn."

"Why? I don't want you and I can't for the life of me figure out why you want me so badly."

White frowned. "Me either, but I will tell you that if you just lie back and think of England this will be a minor inconvenience. You will get use to me after a time and I will be good to you if you would just let me..."

"Time! I'll not go with you and you know it!" M squirmed under him trying to move away but he continued to pin her to the bed.

"I have implanted a tracer on your husband and I have men looking for your home in London now. Once they find it, I will find any children and or grandchildren you may have and I will take them too. I will have you one way or another. Please me and all who you love do not have to die. I won't even kill Bond if you consent to this. After all...I do owe him and you a bullet."

"Threats...I will not just lie here and accept you! You disgust me!"

"And I thought you disgusted me! But I can tell you now that the challenge in your eyes...the...hot flare of anger, really gets me going."

White grinded his groin against her pelvis.

"You don't seem that hard to me...are you sure I do it to you or do you just have a different problem. You know that they say excessive drink gets in the way of a lot of things but I hear that there is a magical little pill for men who are incapable of performing or pleasing anyone."

White hands clamped on either side of her face as he became even angrier. "I'm stirring now...anymore barbs you would like to throw M? Your tongue is working better than any pill could and you haven't even tasted me properly yet."

"Argh...you disgust me. You had better keep your member away from my mouth if you don't want it bloody well bitten off!"

White kissed her hard again as his hands went to her breasts. He moved the fabric of the dress off her chest as he exposed her. M tried to swat his hands away but he clamped on and pulled away from her mouth smiling.

I do love a well endowed woman. My wife was not as big as you are naturally but I paid to give her what I like." White looked down at her breast in his hand and ducked his head down to take one of the pale pink buds into his mouth, holding it threateningly between his teeth.

White nipped at her and licked it causing a gasp to escape M's mouth. Damn him!

A sudden pounding at the door came followed by a distant explosion. M cried out excitedly..."Bond!"

White met her eyes with a scowl, as he quickly pulled her skirt up and clumsily tried to remove her undergarments. All the while there was a frantic pounding on the door! His assistant, the one who brought him the mobile earlier was calling for him in a panic.

" _Mr. White...we must leave now...the British are coming and the helicopter is readied for out escape!"_

"Leave me! For Christ sake give me a moment to finish this!"

M began to laugh as White hovered over her trying to pull down his trousers as she fought him by pushing him off balance. The pounding on the door continued and M's fighting increased as his concentration wavered.

"Would you stop that infernal knocking! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Give it up...they are coming for me and if you don't run now you will not escape this time." M could see the determination in his eyes as he pinned her once again to the mattress. The look in his eyes was not of panic...it was strangely undefined.

"I want you...I want you to agree to come with me. We could be an unstoppable pair M and I promise that I will not hurt you, nor your family. In fact I will protect you from who and what is lurking in Spectre that wants so much more from you than my...version of revenge. Enduring sex with me would be nothing compared to the destruction that the others want to unleash on you."

White was eerily calm in the way he said it and the look in his eye was genuine. He stroked the side of her face gently as he pulled his trousers back up and helped her off the bed. M righted her clothing as gunfire erupted outside the door. Now even more perplexed and concerned for White's dramatic about face.

"Come...I will protect you, by taking you and I won't try to have sex with you again until you...understand and see who and what I am protecting both of us from."

M was shocked at the genuine emotion from the man. He was scared and he wanted out. This somewhat terrified her but she would not look a gift horse in the mouth if he was willing to turn.

White heard Bond trying to get through the door and grabbed his gun, pulling her out onto the balcony with him.

* * *

They were barefoot so they couldn't be far. He may have stopped him from assaulting M or he had finished the job and just been dressing again...he would break every finger he had for that!

He came back into the room as the wind blew from the open balcony. Bond moved out and looked to the right, there was movement behind a large potted plant.

"Come out!" Bond yelled.

White moved forward with his arm securely around M's neck holding her up against him. There was a gun in his other hand.

"Mr. Bond, so we meet again. If you would kindly get out of the way M and I have a date in Monte Carlo."

"You are not leaving here with her. A team is almost here and you will not get away this time."

"Oh I think I will." White moved back into the room keeping M against him as he moved to the bed and slipped on his shoes. He even leaned down and lined up M's shoes for her to slip into as he grabbed his jacket and stuffed his tie in his pocket.

"Bond, stand down."

James looked at M in confusion. "Stand down? After what he just did to you?"

"He didn't…" M couldn't finish that as White couldn't function well enough in his state to rape her as he had originally intended.

"I didn't have the bloody time with all that commotion you were creating. No M will go with me and her husband and family will live." White looked at his mobile and smiled, putting it in his jacket pocket.

"With some digging from friends in high places in London, I now know where her daughter lives. She is now mine to toy with." White said as he licked the side of M's face still holding her tightly against him.

Bond gripped his gun harder as he aimed at his adversaries head just over M's shoulder.

"Stand down 007, that's an order!"

White moved M to the door and Bond followed as they collected White's assistant and all moved down the stair and into the great room that was a disaster. Bodies lying at the end and the smell of smoke coming from a backend entrance way from the other end of the room. White cut the ties on his assistant and he shot out of the house to collect a briefcase and get the helicopter ready.

M glanced around the room, her arm still being held firmly by White as if a life line and she was, when she heard the muffled sound of her husband's voice.

"You...there!" Nigel slurred as 005 helped him to his feet. "Get your slimy hands off my wife!"

"Shut it if you want to remain alive." White spat at him, surprised to see another agent with M's husband. No wonder Bond made such good time finding them.

White began pulling M with him across the room, towards the charred exit through the kitchen to the rear of the estate. The sound of the helicopter whirring up filled the air as Nigel suddenly lunged towards them both. White turned his gun on him and shot him in the leg.

M screamed and Bond ran to her pulling her from White's grasp before he could bring the gun around at him. 005 aimed at White's gun hand but missed. Bond pushed M towards Thomas and aimed at White but some men came in through the back. Luckily, they delayed before opening up on him or any of the others because of White's presence among them.

M ran over to her husband who was bleeding on the floor as 005 jumped into try to help them.

James barely escaped being shot. Strangely they had White to thank for getting in the way and preventing them from getting off a good shot.

Bond ran over towards M and White scowled, lifting his own gun to kill James.

M had looked up to see about more possible threats in the room and caught White's movement as James ran towards her.

"NO! M screamed. M stood up suddenly and stood between Bond and White.

Her body slowly and dramatically crumpled after the echo of a shot rang out from White's gun across the room. Bond's eyes widened in panic as reached out for M grabbing her, as gravity claimed her. He glanced up in agony and anger and saw the back of White's retreating running form out the back of the house.

Bond scooped M into his arms as she reached her arm out to Nigel. 005 was fixing his belt around Nigel's thigh as the sound of the helicopter lifting off echoed throughout the house.

Bond looked at M and pulled off his shirt to staunch the blood oozing from her hip. "Damn it M! Why did you do that?!"

"I don't know...Damn it hurts. Nigel...Nigel. Will he be alright?" M asked Thomas.

"We need a medic ma'am for both of you. Q...Tanner do you read….M is down and we need that team now!" There was a click on the comms as if finally the scrambling unit being used against them was going out or offline.

"Darling...he...shot you...where?"

Nigel tried to move towards her but Bond had her in his grasp as he applied steady pressure to her wound. "Damn it M don't move."

"My hip...how is your leg?"

"I ...can't feel it." Nigel said the colour draining from his face as he looked at Bond's soaked shirt against her hip. "Love...fight...we both must…"

"He's slipping into shock. There is a tracer in his neck...tell them that when they arrive. I don't want him to trace him back to Judi and the children. He threatened...Bond you must guard her."

"I will M...you save your breath...the team will be here soon you just have to hold on." Bond was sitting on the floor and had M pulled up between his legs so that she could see her husband and hold his hand beside them.

Bond called for Thomas to gather blankets...they were falling into shock. M turned to look up at Bond as he leaned over to grab the edge of a table cloth from the nearby overturned table and pack it against her hip.

"Damn...that hurts."

"Hold on M...Please. I love you….I can't lose you."

M's voice was getting weaker. "I was never yours to have. But you...you know that now."

Bond held her a little tighter against him. "I know...but for a few hours...you were not quite so annoyed by me and we were more...so much more...than just boss and employee."

"Yes...I suppose...we were. Too...bad. It's too late...to run off into the sunset together...now. Don't mourn me Bond. I lived a full life...and I don't regret anything."

"Even me?"

"I think...I did...manage to get... one thing right…"

"M? M! Stay with me M!" Bond screamed as tears ran down his face and 005 had to look away. He was taking Nigel's pulse as the man was a white as a ghost. Just then the team arrived.

"Medic! Over here! M's down!" Thomas yelled as he waved them over.

To be continued...


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who left comments on my story, any of my stories. It makes all the difference in the world to those of us who risk posting elements of our imaginations.
> 
> :)

**Epilogue:**

The minister droned on as people shuffled and coughed on the hard cold pews.

Bond had never liked churches, to him they were nothing but misery, death and boredom.

There was the occasional wedding but it quickly became insufferable to Bond because of the very same reason. He could swear that ministers must take a class of how to perform in a monotone wearisome way.

Bond felt weary. So much had gone on and so much had been lost. His eyes were constantly drawn to M's still form at the front of the church.

M's daughter Judi was crying in the front pew with her children. Thomas stood beside him at the back door watching the room. Both of them were acting as security for the new M and members of the government who had come to pay their respects to Olivia Mansfield.

"It's a shame after all that happened, after that surveillance mission on Corfu went to utter hell." Tanner said as he suddenly joined Bond and 005.

"Yes...yes it is." Thomas said.

"You don't have to rub it in Tanner I already feel less than dirt as it is." Bond said in genuine remorse, his mind going back in fear to the blood on his hands that night in Italy.

M's blood.

She saved him from that shot but at what cost.

* * *

The medics ran to them…

It was all a blur and Bond didn't want to let her go.

There was so much blood and someone pressed a cloth to his arm at one point and then tied off a gash on his arm. Bond could barely feel the cuts and bruises, that on some level he knew they were there.

Bond's body and mind was numb from the shock of seeing the woman he loved like no other, in that state. The men brought the means to carry them off as the medical personnel worked frantically to try to stabilize both victims.

Bond was suppose to protect her at all costs! He had failed so badly that had 005 not arrived Bond never would have managed to storm the warehouse and find out that it was White that took M away. Nor would he have managed to get into this house and find both Nigel and M.

What would he do if this was the end? They had not had enough time! There were only a few precious hours...not enough. The amount of time he had even spent in her presence did not equal a week let alone the years he wanted.

Bond wanted M to leave her adulterous husband and take up with him her loyal spy, who ironically by trade was adulterous for her.

It made no sense. This deep desire to give up everything for her. To pay to a god he doesn't believe exists to barter for more time with her. Most of all to have M accept him and not dismiss what happened between them.

If he resigned would she take him then? Nothing about this made any sense and there would never be an answer to these questions if she died.

But if she lived…?

Certainly Bond could prove his worth as a consultant or trainer? M might have him then, but...damn it all!

Walking through fire for her...just to receive scant scraps of affection was not his bloody style. Why all this annoying self doubt and child like need for her attention...it was all wrong.

No he needed to forget this...all of it with her...the feeling of her...the way she smiled and mewed into his ear as he made love to her. The feeling of peace she gave him as if having sex with her. It healed a broken part of him that he had become so use to feeling, that he no longer noticed how incomplete he was as a human being.

As if he could. M had changed his very nature, moulded him into a killing machine and into  ** _her man_**. Bond couldn't even see himself performing a basic seduction on anyone after this.

Bond was still on the floor in a contemplative daze as 005 came to collect him and drag him into a car. Bond could hear Thomas speak of not being injured too badly...if he only knew. This went far deeper than the roughed up exterior of him.

Tanner had ordered them back, but not by the already full helicopters rushing M and her husband to hospital. They located a car left behind and Thomas took the wheel sensing that Bond was far too preoccupied to manage the simple task. "Follow the chopper." Was all he could manage. To hell with Tanner he had to stay to guard M.

"There will be men watching her room Bond." 005 protested. "But I see your point. Should White return to finish the job."

Bond was thankful that it was Thomas. Stuart Thomas was the most conscientious and logical of the 00's. Bond doubted 009 would have gone off script and not insisted they go back just because Tanner had ordered them too.

Dawn would be on them soon. Maybe in the cool morning light, some sort of clarity would come to Bond's confused and beaten soul.

"Bond...Bond! Are you alright?" Thomas finally asked tired of hearing Bond's grunt responses.

"No."

"What is it? Besides White escaping? What happened when you went for M upstairs?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to have to work in another M." Bond said with a smile that did not resonate through the rest of him.

Thomas knew Bond was hiding behind a wall of shock and pain. Something deeper had happened on that Island between Bond and M. Perhaps those occasional rumours of favouritism were true?

There was definitely a closeness that she did not share with any other agent. The reaction of the husband to Bond was telling but Thomas would say nothing. If there was something deeper he had enough respect for M never to air this tidbit of gossip to the rest of MI6.

* * *

Standing outside the church, off to the side but still with a view of the crowd and surrounding people Bond, Thomas and Tanner watched as the mourners walked about chatting and shaking hands.

"Sorry Bond. I don't want to imply that you intentionally wanted her husband to die." Tanner said as he looked away from Bond to Thomas. "Thomas you saved him with your quick thinking at the time, or he would have bleed out there and then. At least they had one more year together, regardless of the challenges they faced." Tanner said with his brow raised at Bond.

Tanner knew bloody well what Bond and M had done that night and 005 had guessed it then even if he just coughed and looked away now out of respect for M and Bond's privacy.

"Well Nigel Mansfield lived a good life, had a loving family and a stellar wife." Bond said respectfully.

Tanner looked at him suspiciously. "Yes well he was at least loyal to her in the end and he wasn't ill long."

"No not long." Bond said pondering the seemingly endless year he had to spend away from the woman who drove him to distraction. "But...he did only have just over a year that he had to work at being faithful." Bond said derisively.

"Well at least he tried, meanwhile you were making a cuckold of him the entire time." Tanner said under his breath.

"It wasn't the entire time Bill. Only recently...since he's been bedridden."

"What of the beginning, in Corfu last year? And then they both got shot because of White!"

"Her retaliation against him and she tried to brush me off after."

"Tried and accomplished, for a long time 007. I saw the flowers, notes, candies and all the other things you tried to use in desperation to seduce her, every time you came back from a mission." Tanner said as they moved from the church door, away from the rest of the parishioners listening ears.

"Well, it couldn't be helped. Once you taste perfection there is no going back Tanner."

Tanner reached out and grabbed Bond's arm stopping him as the agent turned to move into view of Olivia Mansfield. "Bond…"

"Yes?"

"Be good to her. Retirement will take some getting use to for both of you but I don't want her to be lonely just because you abandon her for a younger woman."

"I would never do that. I spent the last year tracking down every lead I could on White. I found him dying slowly and painfully in Austria, saved his bloody annoying daughter, found Spectre and killed that bastard Blofeld. I did that all for her not just the Queen!" Bond's voice rose a tad high in his own defence.

"I know and before Q retired he did manage to find that disgruntled former employee, Silva the computer hacker in China." Tanner added. "I was shocked that the old man had the entire island blow up! It was genius actually, blowing it up remotely using natural gas." Tanner said. "I still think you should have waited until Nigel was dead before you…"

"We all did our part and now I plan on enjoying my retirement with her." Bond cut in as other people moved past them towards the graveyard.

M was arm and arm with her daughter Judi, who was not taking any of this well. M and Nigel told her of the infidelity, before his death. The woman kept glancing his way with daggers in her eyes, so like her mothers but different. M retired and told her about what it was she did for a living in the last few weeks of Nigel's life.

Needless to say the poor girl was beyond shocked when she then found out that her mother's lover was just a few years older than herself.

Bond only had eyes for her mother anyway and M was as pale and stoic as usual. She wore a modest boxy dress that really did nothing for her figure but Bond's heart still palpated at the thought of pulling down that zipper and letting the beautiful butterfly free of it's dark, drab and depressing cocoon.

Bond frowned as he turned back to Tanner.

"Tanner I have been in love with that woman for years. How long would you have us wait? Nigel was beyond satisfying her and he all but gave us his permission. He knew full well how we felt about each other. I spoke with the man more than you think Tanner and we did end up odd friends of a sort."

* * *

The Italian hospital smelt just like all the other's Bond had ever been too and that always made his stomach roll and want to run away quickly. He waited standing against the door to M's room as they prepared her to stay under observation after her emergency surgery.

Nigel hobbled down the hall with crutches, his leg already dealt with far quicker than the shot to the hip that his wife took.

"So here you are propping up the wall. Making sure my wife doesn't get hurt any further?" Nigel said appraising Bond.

"That would be the reason."

"You look like hell, you could at least shower."

"I can't leave my post. I have to protect M."

"Crap job you did of it."

"I suppose you could say that but then again if I had been her husband I would not have done what you did. Cheat on her, compelling her to come all the way from London to yell at your sorry old ass!"

"I'm here now and I'll watch over  ** _my wife_**. There are two agents down the hall. Go deal with yourself agent Bond." Nigel just stared at him and then smiled. "You do love her." It was a statement more than a question.

Bond just looked at the floor. He was tired and he didn't want this man to draw that confession out of him. That was for M not for the husband who had caused her such pain.

There was a sudden hand on his shoulder that forced him to look up.

"I understand; and there is no animosity anymore. If she wants you, she is free to go. I will respect that fact if it comes to it. I know she has feelings for you but only acted on them under the stress of the situation….even if I'm positive you were doing your utmost to encourage her bad behaviour." Nigel said with a smile.

Nigel chuckled, at the shocked look on Bond's face as he continued to pat the lad's shoulder. This man would rather die than hurt his wife and she would need him in the future and he was certain of that. The doctors had less than good news about his blood work after repairing the bullet hole in his leg.

There was no point in attacking or fighting Olivia or her young lover, when there was little left for him to give her.

"How's the leg?" Bond asked.

"Fine, I'm right as rain now. The doctor removed something from my neck apparently at your insistence?"

"White told M that they were tracking you so that you could lead them to your children."

"I see...only one child now. She tried so hard to ignore Ryan's death. I think she was trying to categorize his loss as she would an asset at work. Like it was all just a fact of life. A loss to be expected but it couldn't be, not to me and Judi anyway. It had been an accident but it ate us both up and now here we are. In the aftermath of yet another disaster. She's willing to work on it, and for as long as she is, I am. Therefore, you will have to move on, or wait for her and a chance that may never come again."

"I will." Bond said without even having to think about it. "I will still have to do my job in the meantime."

"Which means you never have to worry about infidelity with her the way I did. Ironic that she expects that behaviour from you, yet I bet you're willing to give it all up for her and I was the exact opposite. I've been a fool, a stupid fool."

"Yes you have, and you better be good to her or else!"

* * *

"Yes well, I'm still warning you. Don't hurt that woman, ever or I will send a 00 agent to end you." Tanner said with a smirk.

"I would like to see them try, besides you would have to drag me away from her side. The only reason I'm not there now is because of her daughter. Judi is not to thrilled with me being her mother's lover."

"Gee...I can't imagine why?"

"Hey...it was Nigel who told her but he also told her to accept it, because it was as pure as what he once had with her mother."

"That is high praise in deed Bond. You have to be the only man in the world who could get the permission and blessing of the woman's husband to carry on with his wife." Tanner said shaking his head.

"Come on Tanner, I'll buy you a pint and eventually you will accept that this was all meant to be from the moment I met her."

"I was there remember."

"No I don't. I only remember her tearing into me and by god if she didn't have me with just one look."

"You are looking back at it now with different eyes Bond, that's all."

"Yes well I see that our banter and the constant tug of war was all just part of her elaborate plan to seduce me, her naive young agent, willing and wanting approval from a superior."

"Give it a rest Bond and I think you owe me more than one pint for the amount of times I covered for M, including that trip to Corfu."

Bond clasped Tanner on the back. "That I do Tanner, that I do. I could tell you some stories that would make your ears blush…"

"No...that can be covered under the official secrets act as far as I'm concerned."

Bond looked down at his mobile and sent Olivia a text, telling her he was off to the pub but would be sneaking in later after her daughter and the children were asleep.

_You had better bloody well do it quietly or she will have me declared insane and institutionalized in my dotage over you._

Bond smiled as he typed back. "You love me and that's the truth she must eventually accept. If Nigel did, then she shouldn't have a problem with it."

_Grief and logic rarely go hand in hand but I will leave a light on for you._

_Xo_

Bond and Tanner made there way into the closest pub to raise a glass to M's late husband and to her future husband too.

End.


End file.
